DARK REVELATION'S
by WGAnubis
Summary: sorry to the reads about waiting so long. chapter 11 uploaded, chapter 12 coming soon.
1. Resurection

Fifteen years after the first battle with the Radom; the new Space Knights have become earth's primary line of defense. Blade, Aki, Dead End, Yumi, David and Natasha, have two new tekkamen added to the team. Draco and Fire, both commanding unique weapons of there own in hopes to aid in establishing a permanent defense against the Radom.

However, there is a potentially new threat that looms over the horizon.

DARK REVELATION'S 

CHAPTER I

Resurrection

__

Silence.

That's all I have known. 

Ever sense that cursed Radom ship captured up in The Argos. For fifteen years I have been in this pod. Killing off each and every mind parasite that ever tried to take me and make turn me into a mindless slave to the Radom.

NO LONGER!

It is time, that I take my leave, should I die, Then I die seeing my earth one last time. Sever, the last human transformed by the Radom, took his sword that he had forged in the belly of the Radom pod from its sheath, and gouged open the pod that had become his womb for so long.

Stepping out, sever gazed at the lifeless gray moon that he had resided on for so long. Confused, Sever began to rub the back his neck, then stopped. There, on the back of his neck, was a lump, not just any lump, but he realized instantly what it was. A Radom mind control parasite chamber. At first he became horrified at the thought that he may in fact have one of those horrific demons in his body. 

Reaching again to feel it, his finger tracing the edge of the chamber, he felt a cold shiver pass though his body, but as the shiver passed, his finger slipped and sliced though the membrane of the surface of the chamber, to be met by nothing. Nothing, simply nothing was in the chamber. The joy of realizing that he was still in control of his mind and body weakened himself so much that he collapsed to the floor.

__

My armor was completed, all that remained was the implantation of a mind parasite. I had seceded in killing every mind parasite!

Then a cold and horrific thought came to Severs mind._ If that chamber is there, does that mean that I can become, like the rest of my crew? No, I will die before that happens. I will rather kill myself then become a mindless Radom slave._

Walking around in the valley, Severs mind began to wonder as he walked to the far end of the valley, thinking, trying to put together what had happened all those years ago. Looking up at the stars, Sever blinked. There are no valleys on the moon like this, not so closed in and deep. As Sever continued to question the very nature of the valley that he was wandering in, he couldn't help but have a feeling that there was once something covering the top of the valley. This may have once been a cave system, but something crashed though the . . . it was the ship. That cursed Radom ship that turned my life, and the lives of my family into a nightmare!

Rage at the very thought of what had been done to his already complicated life began to flood into him, like a tidal wave that would not rest until it had claimed Severs very being. The rage that he was feeling was so overwhelming that it began to cause tremors in the very valley that he stood in. 

With a blinding light that emanated from Severs very being, coming out of every ending that the light could find, seemed to enveloped him as if to seal him again for another fifteen years in a pod of energy and light. As the energy began to cocoon itself around Sever, another transformation had begun. Hidden powers began to emerge from out of Severs body, new and bazaar weapons began to outline themselves upon him. Cracks in his crystalline armor that protected him from the vacuum of space, gave way to new formations as the energy continued to do it work on Severs very being. 

-------------D R------------

Deep in the Space Knight command center, Blade was at his desk going over some blue prints that the old man Mac had wanted his final okay on. Judging by the way it looked, it would be some sort of mobile space command post, should earth ever find a way to attack the Radom home world. 

Five years earlier, he would have not cared about such things, leaving them to the people who were good at such things. But after learning from a deep space probe, that another world conquered by the Radom had been found. From what it looked like a strong, but failing resistance was still in action on that planet. And that called for the construction of a fleet to go and help rid the natives of the Radom.

Both the army and the Space Knights were hoping that they had found a strong ally, that not only could hold its own once they had been liberated, but would also side with earth. In attempts in finding the Radom home world, and wiping their Evil from the face of the universe.

Putting his signature on the paper for permission to send the blueprints out for the final phase of planning before construction seemed to only make Blade further question the army's willingness to help. Setting the papers and prints aside, Blade walked over to the video screen that displayed the V.R. obstacle course that Dead End and Fire were in the middle of going though. With the new technology that had been developed to combat the Radom, Dead End now had a weapon that replaced the Voltekker pads that had once been on his shoulders. The new weapon that he had was called a Smart Mine Deployment System or S.M.D for short. Being that he already had a Voltekker on his arm, it didn't seem to be any problem to place the upgrade. Dead still carried a bit of resentment to Natasha for being the daughter of the man that had ordered the destruction of David and his hometown, but that didn't seem to cause any problems now. He and David were now like brothers because of the ordeal that they had gone threw. Though at first glance it seemed that David and Dead End were in fact boy and girl friend, one had to remember that Dead had been exposed to radiation of the blast that destroyed Prauge and had twisted his body into an almost feminine look. 

Fire moved like lightning in the V.R. chamber, avoiding and slicing though the V.R. Radom spider crabs as if it this exercise was just a warm up. It was amazing to see how much power Fire had gathered in just the short time of being a fully formatted Tekkamen. 

Just two years ago, Fire had narrowly escaped with his life from the Dreenus colony, an outpost community that was stationed on one of the larger asteroids in the belt. The Radom force that had attacked the colony was just five Tekkamen. Five Tekkamen had completely destroyed an entire asteroid in just fifteen minutes. The fleet that was stationed there had managed to destroy the heartless monsters, but not before suffering heavy damage and casualties. The last vessel managed to set a course for the space ring, but the crew had died on the voyage back, the damage was too extensive.

Fire was near one of the space docks that housed rapid escape pods. They were in fact bio mechanical escape pods that could support a person's life by forcing him to undergo an extended version of the tekka-transformation. By the time that the escape pod had reached the space ring, Fire was nearly two thirds transformed. The armed forces had decided to advance the time that it would take for a full transformation to a normal amount. 

Once Fire had emerged, he was consumed with anger and rage that he had destroyed the room that he was in. It was by the grace of the Space Knights that Fire was allowed to live. Fire was placed in suspended animation and was linked to Blade, and Aki's minds, returning his sanity to him. 

Snapping back to the present, Blade was staring at the video screen and noticed that the tekkamen were leaving the course. Returning to his desk, Blade sighed heavily. He wished that the war would end soon, his life seemed to be stained with blood, both human and alien alike. Opening a drawer in his desk, Blade retrieved a snapshot picture of his family. It was a group picture of the day before they left on The Argos. His brothers Cain, and Conrad were by his side. His sister Shara was in front of them. His father and the rest of the crew were in the background, all saluting. As if that they were about to embark on mission that was of great importance for humanity. Little did they know that it would be the last time that most of them would return to the Earth, let alone live for that long.

A lot of things had happened on that mission. The voyage alone was two and a half years. Their karate instructor in a new art was instructing Cain and Nick, Conrad had proposed to his girlfriend Katharine and a dark military project had been created on board that ship.

-------------D R------------

Putting the picture back in the drawer, Blade stretched and left his chair. It was getting late and he had wanted to see the latest reports on Radom deployment in the Sol system. Heading for the door, Blade began to feel something odd. It was as if energy from a far but near area was accumulating at an almost gut retching speed. Heading out the door, he felt his tekka crystal symbol on his forehead begin to pulse. Beginning to jog to the command center, Blade nearly ran into Yumi. "D-San!" exclaimed Yumi, clearly seeing Blades symbol of his crystal on his forehead. "Come with me Yumi, the others as assembling in the command center" Blade shouted, already half way to the next door before Yumi reached him.

Running into the command center, Blade was met by the other members of the team. It has hadn't surprised him to see that their symbols were also plainly on their foreheads. Clearly something was summoning every Tekkaman in the region. Going to Aki's side, Aki continued her briefing on what was causing the strong mental signals that were starting to be noticed by primary body's all over the planet.

"According to our scans, the mental signal is originating from the far side of the moon. We are presuming that it is coming from the crater that was left by Darkon's ship when he had crashed landed there nearly fifteen years ago." Aki stated. Hearing that, Blade was trying to make sense of what was happening. Could it be possible that one or even more of the Argos crew had survived but had just taken longer for their nightmare to begin? " The plan is to proceed to the moon using the Blue Earth and the support ships. David will lead Yumi, and Natasha to scout ahead and to determine the threat. Draco, Fire, and Dead will stay behind for support, should the need arise." Aki was about to dismiss them to prepare for their mission when Blade cut in. " You are not to engage any Tekkamen found, Only Radom. Should you find any human-based Tekkamen, notify the Blue Earth immediately. I will be accompanying the crew on this mission." With that Blade turned and left, leaving the others puzzled, especially Aki.

Walling down the hallway, Blade thought deeply. _I wonder if it is, No. There's no way that he could have survived, when we were heading over to the Radom ship he had already aged twenty years. There's just no way that he could have lived this long._

-------------D R------------

The pain was intense, waves after waves of pain and agony forced themselves onto him. There was no end to it. Then it ended. The pain in his body was gone, just as quickly as it had came, it had just left him. Looking at his arms he had noticed that changes had taken form on his armor. On his right arm was a lightly glowing crystal, a dull pain centered under its base. Walking toward the end of the cavern that he was in, he felt a presence. Looking around, he couldn't see anyone else there. Almost as fast as thinking that he couldn't see anyone, a bazaar looking device descended over his right eye. Peering though it, he saw an array of colors. Depth's in the rock he presumed. Looking around with this device, he saw an almost pitch-black circle to the wall closest to him. 

Going over to the circle, he noticed that his view was constantly changing. Coming up to the wall, he pushed the darkened circle in. it gave away with ease. Picking up one of the chunks to see how heavy it was, surprised him. It was as light as a feather. But according to his readout, even in Tekkaman form, he shouldn't have been able to lift it. _The burst of energy must have given me new strength._ Tossing the rock aside, he walked into the tunnel that was now showing itself to him.

Walking in the tunnel, he could tell that it was not natural, but something had forced itself into the rock, tunneling almost like a worm though the moon. This was Darkons doing. His ship anchored itself to the moon like this. Sever thought. Continuing his walk, he was soon rewarded with the tunneling opening up to what looked like a perfect dome-shaped cave. Walking into the cave he noticed some old pieces of furniture though out the room. This must have been where the Radom put the Argos crew that had completed there transformation.

Walking about the room, he saw what looked like a Radom atmospheric generator. Of course it wasn't working anymore, but it looked like it could be repaired. The though made Sever laugh. The thought of him living on the moon at first amused him. Then he slowly began thinking about it. If the Radom had in fact taken over the planet, then maybe this would be a good base of operations. He would need some equipment, yes, the longer he thought about it the more he liked the idea. Besides, even if they haven't taken over the planet, it would be a good place for me to live. _I have no one on the Earth, no one would miss me. _

Leaving the chamber, he returned to the tunnel, _if the Radom has_ _in fact taken the planet, then I should have no problem_. If_ everyone is a slave, they won't notice me, or everyone is dead and I can just go and get the materials I need._ Exiting the tunnel, he saw them, three Tekkamen, they were flying on top of what looked like space jets. They hadn't noticed him, but they would in a few seconds. Not enough time to get back to the tunnel without being noticed. That was the last thing that he wanted, to be noticed. Wanting to disappear with all his heart so that he could take his revenge on the Radom for what they had done. He felt a tingling sensation that started to emanate form his legs and continued up though his body. Looking down quickly, he didn't see his legs. They had disappeared! And the effect was growing until he was completely gone. Sighing heavily he walked back to the tunnel, but then stopped he could see a disturbance, it was outlining his body. Looking back to see if any of the Tekkamen had noticed him, he spotted a lone figure on top of one of the space jets. Looking directly at him. He didn't need to second-guess himself. The Purple Tekkaman had seen him. It must have seen him before he went invisible.Taking his sword from its place on his back, he jumped at it. _Well, I guess that my revenge will have to start early._


	2. A Danerous Meeting

CHAPTER II

A Dangerous Meeting

It had happened so fast that Natasha hardly had anytime to react. It was like a force from the moon had decided to push Natasha away from the moon with such force that it would have surely killed her instantly. Just as Natasha was recovering from the attack, another wave of energy came rushing to her. This time more precise. Just a moment before the attack, David, Yumi, and Natasha saw what looked like space being ripped open to release death in the form of a Tekkaman.

-------------D R------------

Sever came flying out of his cloak, aiming his sword directly at the Tekkaman's heart. He came with such power and speed that he began to slice though her armor. As he did a beam of energy came screaming to him. The beam wasn't aimed at him strangely, but at his sword. The beam came between him and his target. The force was so powerful that it pulled his weapon out of his hand and threw his only way to return home out into the blackness of space. Using his would be victim as a launching board to get to his weapon. He thrust himself though the sea of black and bright dust.

-------------D R------------

"Natasha!", Yumi and David cried out. Flying to their fallen comrade to see if she was still with them. David was the first to reach her. Bubbles' of blood were floating around her, but she was still alive. "Yumi, I'm going to take her back to the Blue Earth. Use your Reactor Voltekka to detract that monster. Ill send the others to help you." David said. There was fear in his voice. There was a moment of awkwardness between the two. Then David sped off with Natasha in his arms.

As Yumi watched them fly away, a speeding shadow came flying toward her. She was still watching them fly off when she heard in here head a voice. It was a voice of hatred and vengeance. Why was there vengeance in the voice? "DIE RADOM SCUM!!!"

Turning around to see where the voice came from, she could see the attacker was only three meters away from her and Hayato. Jumping off of the space jet, Yumi managed to miss the attack, but was now off of her only way of leaving quickly. Though she did have the jet pack from her Tekkaman body, it would be no match for this opponent. 

"Yumi! Get on!" the voice belonged to Natasha's pilot, Goliath. Frantically looking around for her ship gave the enemy time to come around and make another attack. Yumi activated her jet pack, just as the enemy Tekkaman came screaming under her. Finally spotting Goliath's ship Yumi put more power into her pack and raced for the ship. Finally landing onto the jet, and locking into place, only then did she power up her Reactor Voltekka. Firing her weapon off into the direction of the enemy, were thousands of Voltekka beams. Remembering what D-Boy had said, she had turned down the power to the point that it would only smack him around should one hit him. 

-------------D R------------

It was like a meteor shower of energy. All of them were flying toward him. Sever had never seen such a weapon, but he suspected that it was just to scare him off. He felt no power behind the beams that were emanating from the pink Tekkaman. Flying toward her at full speed with the intent of showing this wimp of a Radom that he would not be swayed. 

As he came close to her, he was hit by one of the beams. He was surprised that there was force behind it, just enough to through him off course. _I won't be that easy to get rid of. _Reaming for his attack on his target, he was hit by another beam. This time it had hit him hard. He stopped and looked around himself. All around him were the beams of shimmering pink and red. It was like he was in the middle of a swarm of ramming insects that were protecting their Queen from death. 

Continuing his goal of at least taking out one more Tekkaman Sever lunged for the center of this swarm of energy. With maddening speeds he sliced though each energy torpedo sent to block him as if it was just a cloud formation. Reaching his target, he was about to thrust his sword into the vile Radom's stomach.

At that moment, he heard a voice, it did not sing in his ears as he had expected it to, but instead it was like a thought, passing though his mind. He didn't understand it, every one of his own thoughts, all of his desires, wants and his will, were all saying to kill this Tekkaman. But one thought did not. It merely said, "_brother, do not do this_ . . . " In the sliver of second that it took for him to here that thought and for him to realize that it was not of his own, Sever veered away from his target. Had he lingered there a moment longer, he would have stabbed the Tekkaman as he had desired to.

-------------D R------------

__

Why didn't he do it? He could have killed me right then and there if he hadn't changed his direction. Yumi was shocked over what had happened in just the space of a few minutes. It was clear to her that something had reached the strange Tekkaman. He wanted to kill Natasha and herself. Yet, when he had the chance of killing Yumi, he decided to instead spare her life. 

He now floated only dozen feet away from her. It seemed that he had just left a Radom pod. The strength in him was untamed, free, it was the like that kind of strength that can only be duplicated though rage. She had seen it once before. Five years ago when Dead had tried to get the military to kill him by bringing the Radom tekkaplant out of its grave in what was left of his hometown. Dead had then fought with Blade, hoping to take him with him to the after life. Luckily Blade had managed to bring Dead back to the human race.

After Yumi had landed and locked onto the space jet Goliath punched the thrust to the max. Speeding past the Tekkaman that had nearly taken out Yumi and may have very well have had killed Natasha. Feeling that he had no choice, he looked behind to see if that they were being chased as they made their escape. Strangely the Tekkaman just floated there, he had returned the sword to its sheath, but other then that, he just stayed there. He was looking in their direction but past them, as if he was no longer concerned with them. _What ever that thing is doing, i don't want to be near him when he does it._ Returning he attention back to flying the ship, Goliath set a course for the Blue Earth.

-------------D R------------

D-boy stood on the bridge of the Blue earth. After watching the Tekkaman engage in battle with the team, and after seeing them be defeated so quickly he was convinced of who it was. Of who was in that armor. He was deep in thought when he caught part of a message from David. "...That monsters first blow has heavily wounded Natasha. I'm returning to the ship with her, she needs medical..." after listening to that, blade left the bridge. Aki was ordering Fire and Draco to go and bring Yumi back, when she had caught out of the corner of her eye blade walking off the bridge. _Don't go and do anything-foolish D-boy._ Thought Aki. It was still a surprise to her when she heard in her mind his answer. _Bring the team back Aki, I'm going to have to deal with this myself. _

Walking down to the airlock of the ship to go and engage the enemy, blade thought to himself an old saying. _"...the sins of the father, shall be passed to the son." oh father, why did you let the military take hold of you like that_. _There were other way's, other chances that could have given the same results. We shouldn't have gone though with that experiment. I have dreaded this day. Every sense I released Conrad from his prison as Darkon. I had always knew that one more had survived, But why now. _

Reaching the airlock, Blade activated a terminal to see the progress of the battle. Draco and Fire had already gone, Fire was just out of sight of the Tekkaman, and Draco was going around the moon to flank him, should he be needed. Yumi was in trouble, her Reactor Voltekka wasn't working. The Tekkaman was just flying though the blasts. He was almost on her, about ready to thrust his sword into her.

Reaching across the blackness of space, looking for his mind, to send a simple message to a long lost brother. Making the link in just a split second Blade sent his message. It was short, but he hoped to be enough to reach him. _"Brother, don't do this". _He watched the monitor in amazement as the Tekkaman that would have stabbed Yumi suddenly veer off to the left. After going a few feet he stopped and just stood there. Letting out his breath that he was holding, D-Boy climbed into the Air lock. Turning to lock the door D-boy heard in his mind a message from the Tekkaman, _"What filth calls me brother. No Radom is of my blood nor am I of there's. Come now and fight me. Prove to me DEAR BROTHER that you are who you say you are."_

The message was cold and dark. Blade could feel energy being drawn to the enemy's body. Whoever he was, he was already prepared to die if it need be. And what was worse, he thought that Blade and the Space Knights were in fact Radom, he might very well think the same of the Earth. 

Releasing his crystal from his body, it began to take form in his hand. Forging its shapes and color. From what had once been his brother Cain's crystal came D-Boys a mixture of the old crystal and the remains of Blades crystal. Taking on the powers of the emerald crystal, D-Boy once again became the weapon that had been forged by the very enemy that he fought. 

Flying out of the air lock still in crystal form, Blades armor began to form around his body. Flying at maddening speeds Blade began to fear that this Tekkaman might actually make good on his intentions. Though they were misguided, he did not know other wise. Screaming past Fire and Yumi, Blade arrived. Breaking free of his cocoon, Blade now floated there, fully armored and weapon in hand. Facing him was the Tekkaman that had nearly destroyed two of his teammates in less than a few minutes. The Tekkaman's blue and white armor gleamed brightly as he floated there, arms crossed. 

Blade knew that the only way to show him the truth would be though battle. If the experiment that that had gone wrong all those years ago had proved anything, it was that the Carter men were all alike. The question was, would Blade and him walk away from this battle.

The Blue and white Tekkaman drew his sword, and simply said " I am Sever, I will make every last one of you pay with your lives for what you have done to my home and my family." and with that, the battle began.


	3. Confused Warrior

Chapter III

Confused Warrior 

Sever was the first to attack. Racing towards Blade at maddening speeds. Coming at his with his sword in hand with every intention to remove Blade from the galaxy. Swinging his sword at Blade, Sever landed a blow onto Blades arm. Cutting deeply into the armor. Blade reacted by thrusting his lance at Sever, but was to slow. Sever had already kicked off from Blade and was floating away.

Using his phoenix, Blade came screaming to Sever. Planting himself behind his sword Sever braced himself against the attack. When Blades phoenix form came into contact with Severs sword, his phoenix was pulled into the sword, leaving Blade behind. 

"I believe that this is yours" Sever smirked. Turning slowly at first but gaining speed. Sever unleashed the energy from his sword that Blade had intended to use against Sever. The energy manifested itself in the form of a ice blue dragon, Its wings war-torn. The Beast came racing towards Blade with its mouth open. Blade reacted by simply getting out of the way of the dragon, but to his surprise, it followed. Sever was in control of the beast.

Transforming into his phoenix mode once again, Blade headed for the moon. Flying though the valleys and canyons on the moons dark side, Blade attempted to lose the energy that was once his by making it crash into one of the walls. The beast stayed on his tail the entire time. Not only did it manage to stay with him with out coming into contact with the walls. But had gained ground and was now closer to Blade then ever before. 

Blade was running out of options. He needed to return to his battle with Sever. As he thought of ways to lose the beast that had been set on him by Sever. The dragon spat what could only be described as fire. The shot had knocked Blade's concentration and he reverted back to his armor. Turning around to face the monster and his fate, Blade was swallowed by the beast.

The beast flew out of valley that it had pursued its prey, landing on a cliff. There it screamed a victorious roar from deep in its chest. 

Aki starred at the screen. She had just seen the man that she had loved, the man who had saved the planet from the Radom so many times, be swallowed by a beast that had been set free by Sever. The Beast now was perched on a cliff on the moon, digesting its prize. With rage that she had never felt before in he life, Aki screamed out. Racing out of the room, Aki ran to the chamber that Pegas was stored. Giving the voice command to activate the robot, Aki jumped in and began her transformation. As that happened, Pegas was deployed and flew to meet with the rest of the shocked Space knights. Emerging out of the interlock chamber, Red came flying out. 

"D-San, stammered Yumi. "Blade..." was all that David could muster. Draco and Fire just floated there, in pure shock. Dead just stood there with David. There hero, the man that they had respected and had come to the point of becoming his family, had just seen him fall in battle to a beast that was in control of Sever. A Tekkaman they had just came into contract not an hour ago. 

Reaching the Space Knights, Red tried to pull the team together. "Come, we will take our grief out on the man that had taken our brother away from us." exclaimed Aki. Her rage was evident in her voice. She wanted to make Sever pay. She wanted to make him pay with his life. 

-------------D R------------

Deep with in the beast's stomach, was lay Blade. The energy that surrounded him was taking its toll on his armor and his energy as well. _The dragon is feeding off of me to stay alive!_ Blade realized. Blade struggled from his captivity on the belly of the beast, but to no avail. The fight had taken a lot from him, and he began to himself slip away, _if my energy goes to low, ill revert back to human form. NO!_ Blade pushed the thought out of his mind. The other's would find away to free him before then. He hoped soon, for his vision began to blur at the edges of his sight.

-------------D R------------

Sever was struck from his side only seconds before he realized that a lance had imbedded itself into his side. The pain was intense. He had devoted so mush control over the dragon that he hadn't noticed the other Radom scum were already on top of him. Forming a ring around him, each one fired their whips and grabbed hold of him. The red Tekkaman that was standing on top of a strange platform came closer to him. Taking her lance from the side of Severs body, slashed a deep cut across his chest, the wound glowed a fiery red. 

The pain was so intense that Sever screamed out. _So, this is it. Cowards will kill me. Well, at least I saw Earth one last time._

The Other Tekkaman stared coldly at man that had taken one of their families away from them. "You'll have to do better then that, scum." replied the blue figure. His visors displaying his eyes, so full of hate and rage for them. Red, turned to face the blue killer, his breathing had become labored. She had so much anger towards him. So much hate, and she didn't even know his name. What did it mater, he was Radom. 

Commanding Pegas to a high point so she could see the ring, Red opened her Voltekka, took aim, and fired. The Beam engulfed the center figures body while at the same time didn't harm the others holding him. A primal scream came from out of the beam as the Voltekka consumed him. As the Beam finished, a shock was left for all the others.

There, in the center, his armor battle torn and hardly holding on, was the lone figure. His armor was completely mangled. With a sigh that came from the bloody and torn figure, parts of his armor began to reformat its self. His once dynamic was now like theirs. They now stood on level ground. 

-------------D R------------

The dragon felt as if a chain had been lifted from itself. It was free to go and to eat its fill. It turned to see its old master being held by the others like him. Coiling his glowing muscles it jumped and went flying to its next target. Its mouth had opened, ready to receive yet another victim.

-------------D R------------

The Space Knights were shocked to see what had just happened. They had all heard that Blade had once been able to such a transformation but had never done such a thing sense the first war with the Radom. One by one they released their whips that held him. He now floated in space limply. Yumi was troubled by what he had said when he tried to kill her. He had called her a Radom. Why would the Radom make its slaves think that they were fighting themselves?

She was about to go and see if the being was still alive when a loud scream came from below them. The dragon had come to claim its former master as its next victim.


	4. My Sacrifice

Chapter IV

My Sacrifice 

Jericho was floating in a tank in a laboratory. Tubes were attached throughout his body. A man, no, two men stood on a platform. They looked like they were uncomfortable. Electricity was pulsing though their body. Something went wrong, two other men ran up to help, one older then the rest. The electricity caught them both. Pain, intense and unforgiving pain surged though Jericho's body.

Sever awoke. A blinding light greeted his eyes. Blinking a few times his eyes became accustomed to the brightness. Sitting up, Sever looked around. Every where he looked he saw the same bright blue light. Getting up, Sever felt weak headed like something was draining him of life. 

__

My God! I'm in the dragon that I released. When I reverted, I must have lost control over it. The cold realization hit him that he would be digested by the same beast that he had created sickened him. Sever began to feel his energy leaving him. Sitting down, Sever began to drift in and out of reality. 

At last, falling into the pit of his own mind, Sever began to feel the other personalities of his past begin to emerge from his mind. He felt peace. Then he felt another. There was someone else with him in the belly of the beast. He was reaching out to him with his mind. With a white light, they met on another plain of reality. Standing there, naked, was the Tekkaman that he had defeated. He looked familiar to him. Like he had seen him in another lifetime.

Sever approached the lone figure. Becoming aware that was also naked. Not that it mattered anymore, they were both doomed to die in the belly of this beast. Looking deep into the others eyes, Sever felt a chill pass though him. "Hello Jericho, its been a long time." the figure said. "I don't understand, who's Jericho? Who are you." Sever asked. The figure smiled at him as if he hadn't seen him in the longest time. As if he was family to him. "You really don't remember, do you. Your Jericho, my brother." The figure said.

"How dare you call me brother Radom scum. You killed my family and my home." Sever hissed. Pain was starting to come into his mind. Even on this plain of reality, he couldn't find peace or escape the Radom. "No Jericho, father freed me, before the Radom took me, all the others fell into darkness, but me and for a time, Shara were saved." the figure said. Clearly also growing in pain as well. " And who the hell are you, and don't call me Jericho, my name is Sever." 

The figure stepped closer, revealing the features on his face. Severs eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. One other had survived. It was his is brother Nick. 

-------------D R------------

The blue Earth flue though the night, chasing after a blue beast. That beast now had in its belly D-Boy and the other Tekkaman. Aki refused to let up on the chase, she wanted to at least try to get her love back. The other members of the team were at there posts. Dead end and David were at the guns attempting to shoot the creature down. Yumi was by Natasha's side, waiting for her to recover. Fire was overseeing the repair to one of the space jets that had extensive damage. And Draco was deep in meditation. Trying to reach across space to see if D-boy was still with them. None of them was willing to give up on him.

-------------D R------------

"Yes brother, its me. A lot has happened sense the Argos. but right now we need to get out of here." Nick said. Sever still had a hard time believing it. He now expected the truth. But it was still hard to believe it. The pain was now becoming intense. He could only imagine what Nick felt. 

He had decided though. Even if it meant that his body would die, he would not let his brother die at his hands. Returning to his body and reality. Sever stood up. The pain was becoming unbearable, his armor was beginning to be adsorbed by the energy. Bringing all of his remaining energy to him. Sever once again called for his higher powers. 

The energy from the transformation began to rip open a hole in the beast. Focusing his the very energy from all corners of his body began to expand the transformation bending it to his will. "_Hurry Jericho" _echoed a faint voice in his mind. He was felling pain now from his own doing. Blood began to poor from what remained of his body. With a primal scream, Sever unleashed his energy. Waves of power flew of him, cutting the beast open like a rag doll. The beast blew apart and left two Tekkaman behind. One was easy enough to tell that it was Blade. The other was reverting back. Most of his body was gone. Destroyed by his own attempt to free themselves. With a final breath Sever returned to that plain of reality where he and his brother had found each other again. With his final once of strength, he managed to say three words out of what was left of his body. "_Goodbye, my brother_". And with that, Sever fell into darkness.

-------------D R------------

Aki couldn't believe it. One moment they had seen the beast explode, leaving Blade and the other. The next she was seeing Blade race to what remained of him. " David, Draco. Go out and get Blade. He needed medical attention now!" shouted Aki. She returned to view to the screen. Blade was now holding the remains of the other Tekkaman as if he was a fallen comrade in combat. _What the hell is going on here!_ Thought Aki. 

Blade floated there with his brother Jericho. His brother had forfeited his life to save his. _What have we done. Why, why am I always the one to see the pain in my family's eyes as they leave me._ _We should never have agreed with the military. We should never have done the experiment._

David and Draco left the cargo bay and went straight for Blade. Reaching Blade and what remained of the other Tekkaman, the two, maid to just grab Blade and bring him back into the ship, thinking he was to weak. They were surprised when Blade shock them off. "Blade, there's nothing that can be done. He's gone" Draco said. Blade just ignored them. _We got to get him to the ship, if his armor doesn't vaporize off, then the Radom side will take over. _Thought David. Grabbing Blade, David went full throttle to the ship. Blade resisted, trying to get back to the Tekkaman. "Draco, bring him with you when you come back" shouted David as he went flying to the ship to return Blade to normal, hoping that it would make Blade more at ease knowing that they weren't going to leave the fallen Tekkaman.


	5. Toy's in the attic

Chapter V.

Toy's in the attic

It was a gruesome site. What remained of what Blade had called Sever could be hardly called "remains". His blood stained armor still holding onto what was left of its master. Blade wasn't in the greatest condition either. His body has burns from the dragon that was released by Sever. Both were rushed to the ships sickbay. Though it was clear what one they would be working on. Aki ordered the navigational officer back to the space ring. Once she was sure that the order had been executed she raced down to sickbay to see Blade.

-------------D R------------

The medial team was scrambling to save what was left of Blades skin. The armor had been able to only shield him from so much damage. Yumi looked on from Natasha's side. The others tried to stay out of the way of the doctors and there nurses. But ultimately they were sent to the observation room behind the one way glass. they watched in pain as doctors inserted tubes into his arms to give him life saving nutrients that he had lost during battle. They finally managed to stabilize D-boys condition. He was asleep from the battle, but was still alive. Aki came entered the room and walked over to D-Boy. It was apparent in her eyes that she was hurting deeply to see D-boy like this. His arms covered in tubes sending vital fluids into his body.

Now that Blade was being cared for, they turned there attention to Sever. His remains laid on a metal table, his armor had finally disappeared. What was left behind shocked all who saw it. What was left of the person bore a striking similarity to there fallen comrade, of there fallen brother. His face was stained with crimson red. From his upper chest down was gone, vaporized by his attempts to destroy the dragon. The right arm didn't exist anymore with its body on his body clearly, his left arm was distorted to the point that it was hard worthy of being called an arm. At the end of it though, remained his sword, undamaged and gleaming with the energy that it still had from the battle. 

A common thought had entered the minds of the space Knights as they looked on. Why. Why had the man attacked and then forfeit his life to save Blade? Surly Blade would explain what had happened. As they remained deep in thought. A faint light began to reminisce from the sword. Draco was the first to notice the change in lighting in the room. Alerting the rest of the team they continued to watch as weapon began to pulse a light blue color.

It continued to pulse faster and faster with more intensity as time passed. Electricity began to form around the weapon as the color became a constant color. A sound was now evident in the air. The sword's song was coming forth on its own. Suddenly its masters arm jerked. The power was going into his nerves as it continued to grow. Another jerk, this time some of the power danced in the air. The team backed away, fear full of being shocked as the energy began its dance. 

With out warning, a primal scream came from deep with in Severs chest. As if a signal was received his arm that held onto his sword jerked high into the air, this time landing onto his chest resembling an ancient way that the knights of old England were found in the catacombs under the old city. As the scream died out, shaking from Severs body began to replace the horror of the room.

From within his open mouth came tentacles. Long thin black tentacles had left there host and began to wrap themselves around their host. Even from where the limbs once were, the tentacles began to pour out.

The horrific seen had griped the team in pure and true horror. None could move from where they stood. There faces shone with terror and disbelief. 

As the sene continued to play out, the string like tentacles began to head down the width of the table, stopping at where the hosts feet should have been. They began to solidify, forming a cocoon around his body. Soon his entire body was within the black case. With a sickening sound the strings became as one smooth tube. And with that, it was over. A living nightmare had just transpired right in front of the team. They couldn't run, as if some other force had wanted them to witness this horrific transformation to the end.

Finally being able to move, the group all had the same thought. They instantly raced for the bathroom and the toilets that were there. 

-------------D R------------

"After analyzing of the cocoon that had enveloped Severs body. We have found that the genetic make up if take of a mix between human and tekka plant DNA. The cocoon seems to not only protecting him, but is also repairing his body as well." the scientist continued. It had been nearly two months sense the discovery of Sever. And they had hardly learned anything at all about the man. Blade had fully recovered in that time but had locked him self in his office for the past two weeks. Not even Aki was allowed in. Natasha had come out of her sleep a few days later only to be shocked to learn of what had happened.

Yumi was bored and a little resentful that chief had ordered them to this meeting. All the things about the meeting were already known. Though one highlight was that it determined that he cocoon was now under stress in a area indicating that Sever would soon be out of the small world that had been erected around him.

"Though we have not found the reason to why the two kinds of DNA have not yet attacked each other but seem to be working together to complete some sort of goal. Ultra sounds have shown that Severs body has....." the scientist continued. Yumi didn't really care about it. The meeting was about to be called when a door in the back slid open. In walked none other then Blade.

-------------D R------------

Back on the Argos Nick and his twin brother Cain were standing on some pads in a shallow liquid. If everything went according to plan then they would soon have another member of the family and wouldn't have to wait forever to have some fun with him. The cylinder on the far end of the room contained the body of a small child. Father had said that the body was created in a lab and brought aboard the Argos. It had no identify of its own. But that would soon change.

As the experiment began every thing seemed fine. About half way though something went wrong. Nick and his brother were being shocked by the electricity that was flowing though the liquid. They couldn't move! Nick remembered seeing father and Conrad racing up to try to help them. Nick was screaming in his mind _NO!_ But it was to late, they had made contact and were now part of the experiment.

D-boy awoke from his desk with a start. His head was drenched in sweat. Sense before they had found Sever he had been having the same dream. He couldn't understand why it kept happening. 

Looking at his desk clock for the time, D-boy sighed. He had locked himself in his own cocoon just as Jericho had done. Only this one he could leave when he wished. Stepping into the side room that had all the comforts of home, D-boy went to the sink. Splashing cold water onto his face he felt he needed to give the team an explication. _Yes. I have kept them in the dark for so long. I've even kept my own Aki from the truth about the Argos. would she understand? Would they understand. It doesn't matter. They'll find out sooner or latter. If I tell them now then maybe they'll understand. _

After drying his face D-Boy walked out of his office, the massive doors closing behind him. Continuing his walk down to the briefing room where he felt they were all at, he couldn't help but feel that things were going to get worse in time.

-------------D R------------

Sever could feel the little cells swarming around and throughout his body. Each one going though him creating new veins and arteries. Molding clumps of other cells into new arms and legs. It was hard not to want to scream out at first. He had gone to the afterlife only to be ripped back and returned to this body. _I wonder how long I've been in this hell hole._ Sever thought. A tingling sensation raced though his nerves as the cells completed there work on his arms. _Soon, soon brother we will be back together. Then you will give me what I want. Or ill take it by force._

-------------D R------------

Hayato was still a little shaken up from the battle that had happened nearly two months ago. It wasn't the fact that they had witnessed a living nightmare in the medical lab, but that he had another flash again.

He wasn't paying much attention to the speaker just like everyone else but he wished that he would. He tried to do anything to get his mind off of the persistent memory. Looking over at Yumi, Hayato could see the same expression on her face that he was trying to fake. Hayato held back a smile. _Who would have thought that it's actually hard to fake being bored._

Letting his mind wander, Hayato began to replay the disturbing images from the flash in his mind again. In his mind he prayed that the flash was just his imagination, and not the real thing.

-------------D R------------

Walking down the long pathway to the stage, D-boy couldn't help but feel that a great burden would soon be added to. No doubt there would be questions. Walking past, he caught sight of Yumi, her eyes were wide with surprise at seeing him. The others shared the same expression. 

Sitting down and awaiting for the man to finish D-boy listened in. It was all old news to him sense he was part of the team that had called Sever into existence. But the parts of the Radom merging with his cells confused him. He was about to ask a question when he felt a message from Aki echo in his mind. _It took you long enough to get here D-boy. _Echoed Aki playfully. Unlike the others, she understood what it was like for D-boy to go though something like this. _I've had to think for a while about what's happened lately._ D-boy returned. 

As the scientist left the podium, D-boy got up and walked towards the spot that the man had been standing not a few moments ago. Looking over at his adopted family, he couldn't help but feel that there was an air of frustration in the air._ Don't worry guys, this wont take long._


	6. Awake

Chapter VI

Awake

Shock. If Natasha were to put a word on what Blade had just confessed too, that word would be it. Blade had just spent the last half-hour explaining one of the many experiments that the Argos crew was a part of. _No doubt that my father had a hand in this. No. Not everything that the army does is his fault. _Natasha thought. _But still, he must have known about it... _

Continuing his briefing on what had happened all those years ago, Blade's eyes were darkening with hate as he remembered. It was evident to all that this was a secret that no one knew about. It was something that was so dark that he didn't even dare to tell the love of his life, Aki.

"When the Argos reached high orbit with Saturn we began the experiment. The army had contracted... no; it was more like black mailed my father into helping them create a being of untold skill and strength. Of course genetics' wasn't even are field. Hell genetics couldn't be farther from my father's mind. But there was something that the army needed, donors and gravity ideal for their project to go though. Naturally my father refused. He wouldn't be bullied into doing anything let alone bringing a life into the world for the sole intent to force others out.

"But the army had something that they knew he couldn't say no to. Something just a precious to him as life itself. Shara. They had done something to my babe sister. The bastard's had implanted a neural virus into her with what was thought to be an inoculation." Blade's voice cracked and was starting to grow in anger and sorrow at the mention of his sisters' name. 

They had done it. They had used the ultimate bargaining chip. The life of his father's child to get what they wanted. In what looked like a harmless shot was a timed death. 

"As far as I know that's what killed my sister. Not Cain and the others, but an attempt to blackmail my father." Blade's eyes had started to water as he continued to tell his family what had happened all those years ago.

" My father knew that he couldn't just tell the crew why they were committing such a moral crime. So he came up with a lie. He told us that this was an effort to create a way to make the human gene pool stronger. Surprisingly the crew bought it. That is all except for Cain and I. No he told us the truth but swore us never to speak of it. He didn't want his only daughter to find out." Blade paused for a moment as he remembered him and his brother confronting his father and finding the truth that they sister was doomed to die if they didn't go though with this.

"When the time came to begin, it was decided that Cain and I would be the donors sense we both had an exact match for DNA. What we didn't know was that the machine that would be used to sample our DNA would also be used to copy and merge our minds to form a new being. 

"Everything was going smoothly. The machine had already sampled our DNA but we had to remain in it to allow it to compare and contrast the new DNA to the original. From what I knew at the time he would look exactly like us but his body would naturally grow stronger with time. His body of course would need to be active and he would have to learn his strength, but other then that, he would grow stronger with each passing day. I can only imagine how strong he is now. 

"As we went forward, we could visually see the being in the tank begin to take form and identity. Once his body had completed forming he looked like he was just eight years old. The next phase of the experiment began almost the moment his body was ready. At first if felt like something was burrowing into our minds. It didn't hurt; it was just strange feeling our minds probed. But that's when all hell broke out."

-------------D R------------

In the medical center deep in the Space Knight command laid a six foot long cocoon. Within laid the now completely healed body of Tekkaman Sever. _Finally I can break free of this cell that my own body encased me in. _The liquid and cells had long returned to his body leaving only a coffin. The skin of the cocoon had begun to dry a few days ago as the cells forming the cocoon died as there essence was sucked out leaving just there membranes behind. 

With his strength returned Jericho began to attempt to break free of his own prison. _Soon brother, very soon._

-------------D R------------

"All of a sudden the equipment began to malfunction. Fatal errors and system's crashing were popping out of no wear. Cain and I were being shocked by the all the extra energy that was being sent though our bodies and the machine tried to quicken its download. Father and Conrad had given up on the computers and were now only trying to get us free. Unfortunately though all the madness they had forgotten to wear protective clothing that would have prevented shock. 

"Father had grabbed me and Conrad had grabbed onto Cain. In that instant that our bodies connected, the computers returned to normal, but now four of us were being scanned and our minds being downloaded into his body. By the time that the cursed machine was deactivated it was already too late. Our minds had now become one and had been placed inside his body. Four lives had been merged into one to form a new person." Blade was now fighting back the temptation to scream in anger as he recalled everything else that had happened on that fated trip. 

-------------D R------------

With all his might, Jericho punched though the shell and left its surface rivened with cracks. Using both hands he split the shell in two. Sitting up from where he had laid for nearly two months Jericho breathed in air and for the first time in a long while it wasn't accompanied by a flood of his own cells returning. Looking around he realized that he was alone. _Figures, my own brother wouldn't be here to welcome me back from my personal nightmare. _Walking towards a closet and opening it Jericho was greeted with piles of neatly folded clothes. Picking one that was outlined with blue, Jericho quickly dressed and mentally called for Blade. He had no intent of summoning him, just wanted to find him to go and greet his brother. 

Finally locating where he was Jericho began walking towards the door. As he passed the broken cocoon he stopped. There on the floor laid his sword. Picking up his only means of becoming Sever again Jericho felt as if he had found an old friend. Staring at his sword he was not aware of a piece of the cocoon liquefying and craw towards him.

Feeling a slap on his back Jericho swirled around to face the person behind him. No one was there. _Strange_...Jericho began to feel something pull down on his shirt. Turning his head as far back as he could he saw the piece of cocoon on his back begin to form in to what looked like a sheath for his sword. Frantically Jericho tried to pull the piece off of his back. His resistance was meet with the remains quickening its pace. He managed to grab onto it just once, and was met by the thing literary biting his hand.

_God even the parts of my body that are dead are too bull headed to give up! _Finally giving up and allowing the horrific object do what it had set out to do to his body. 

The remains formed two liquid like arms that began to craw across his chest like a army of marching ants that had spotted each other and were advancing towards one and another to war with one and another. Finally meeting at the very center of his chest the two ends connected and merged into one strong black link. Designs began to bubble out and formed onto the surface. _If that couldn't have been anymore disturbing...._

Putting his sword into the new sheath that had formed around him, Jericho set out to find his Brother. To find the man that would give him what he needed.

-------------D R------------

Draco listened to every word that Blade had said and was hanging onto every bit of it. He was always interested in genetics. But what he was hearing from Blade, it was actually starting to shake him. He had always been brought up on the teachings of the church. Had attended church until his father felt that they were being misled. He still had remained in the faith but had stopped going to the church. In some ways he felt that his faith was what separated him from the other one.

He still had a bit of a hard time swallowing Severs strength. _Was he holding back? After fifteen years how strong can the man be?!_

Looking over to Fire, to the only one who understood his Darker side, and knew the truth of how he had received his powers. He was going to have to talk with him about this.

D-Boy was about to finish when all of a sudden the door at the end of the room flew open. Standing there was the man in question, the bodies of the unconscious guards littered the floor around the man. Sever stood there looking as if he had just came back from a resort. _My God, how can one man have that much will to return BETTER looking after losing half of his body?!_ A look that could slice glass in half with no resistance occupied his face. There was no mistaking it, Sever was angry. But at what? "Hello brother. Did you miss me?"


	7. Views

Chapter VII

Views

Blade stared at the identical looking man at the other end of the room. His eyes fixed onto Jericho's eyes. D-boy was hoping that there would be no red color in his brothers iris. There was none. But there was something more unsettling then seeing the blood red grip of Radom in his eyes. The iris of his eyes held no color. They were black. His eyes were black and white. No light escaped from his brother's gaze. Though there was no color in his eyes they spoke volumes to D-boy. Anger, hate, fear, sorrow, and something darker, something that was at his very soul. He couldn't put a finger on it but whatever it sent shivers up and down his spine.

"I go away for fifteen years and when I come back the first thing you do is try to kill me." Jericho said, his tone wet with sarcasm. The room was dead quiet, the tension in the room was intense. Every one was afraid to even breathe. Seconds felt like eternity. For a time Draco could have sworn that even the air had frozen, forbidding anyone from breathing.

A man who should never have existed broke eternity. His voice was alien. His words were unknown expect by one other in the room. "Shira comria foreen omerialn Blade." only the last word was understood. The team was frozen, they couldn't move their bodies, only there eyes to look onto they their brother.

D-boy only shook his head. But what his body refused his eyes betrayed. _He understood!_ Dead realized. Again the man at the far end said again in the alien tongue, "Shira comria foreen omerialn Blade." Jericho began to walk towards them. Each step echoed in the room. Giving into the tongue that he had hated for so long but had needed for just as long, slowly D-boy replied to the hail of his brother. "Ohfar seesa forgred imralyn, ofshira." The words that came from their brother were what were needed to snap them out of their trance. The Space Knights now had looks of confusion and shock on there face. 

"Do you mind if we talk in our native tongue dear brother." D-boy didn't request it he demanded it. Clear to everyone, that language was planted in his mind, not learned. "Every well brother. But is it not rude to talk about me behind my back, but also not to introduce me to your friends?" Jericho was now directly across from D-boy, the Space knights were all that separated the two.

"Never mind brother, I wont be here long." with that Jericho turned and left the room. He smiled as he left. His brother had already given him their names. Though he didn't know it. Before leaving the room, Jericho snapped his fingers and the guards that he had knocked out awoke as if on command. A look of puzzlement was on their faces as they tried to comprehend what had just happened to them. Leaving the confused guards and his brother, Jericho walked down the hallway to the observation deck._ I didn't handle that well. Well, I'm sure that he will come to me._

--------------DR-------------

A few hours had passed sense that disturbing meeting and Hayato was still shaken from what had just happened. Walking beside him was the girl of his dreams, Yumi. Three years ago he had finally gathered up the nerve, with thanks to David, and surprisingly enough from Dead End as well. '_She won't know how you feel unless you tell her!' 'It may shock you to here this from me but listen to David, I think for once in his playboy life that he knows what he's talking about.' _their voices still echoing in his mind. Now that three years had passed he had started to think about their future together as a couple. But something was holding him back.

Finally coming up to his girlfriend's door Hayato pressed the fingerprint ID panel that recognized him as an allowed entree. Standing inside the doorway to Yumi's room both of them looked at each other. Yumi was the first to break the silence. "This has been a few weird months." she said, trying to break the tension. 

Nodding Hayato brushed his hand across Yumi's cheek. He was about to kiss her when it happened again. A bright flash, images flying though his mind, sounds to fast for the human ear to understand, another flash, Hayato was back in his body. Pulling back from his intended kiss he gave Yumi a hug and said that he would see her in the morning and hurried off.

Walking along the night shore of the beach that was on the Space Knight Island as it had been nicknamed. Hayato allowed the images to come back to him as a slower pace. It was the same thought that had plagued him now almost every time he had thought about Yumi.

In his vision he saw his girlfriend in her Tekkaman form. She was fighting with Natasha. At first he thought it was just a practice. But then he saw Yumi stab clean though Natasha's chest. He heard a scream, it was coming from Natasha's pilot, Goliath. He was screaming words in Russian, yet he knew all to well what they were. They were pleas to stay with him, to stay alive. Then there was laughter. A twisted, dark laugh that only an evil soul could bring forth. It was coming from Yumi. Red eyes occupied the space where her once beautiful eyes once were.

He didn't know why he was having this vision. But he didn't dismiss it either. As much as he hated to think of it. He felt that it would become true. It was almost the same day that he had confessed his love to Yumi that he started to have the flashes. The First one was of him getting a call that his father had died in a freak accident. Two days later he received the call from his mother. Word for word just as he remembered it his mother told him what had happened. 

The next flash had happened nearly three months later. He saw a vision of gamma taking a nosedive into the ocean and taking him with it. Luckily he had remembered the first time and had managed to eject before hitting the water. When they pulled the ship out they discovered that had he stayed in the ship that the bubble would have been crushed and sent blades of glass into his body.

After that they became more and more frequent. They weren't all that bad. Some of them revealed to him that he would one day even propose to Yumi. He had even gone and bought the ring with Natasha to help him pick it out. She was the only other one that knew that he had the flashes. When he had paid for the ring and the jeweler placed the band into his hand he had the nightmarish flash for the first time. He hadn't told Natasha for obvious reasons, from that point on all the flashes were about was that nightmare.

Continuing his walk he snapped back to reality when he heard a cold voice.

"They are never always real." the voice said. Hayato frantically looked around trying to find where the voice came from. A shadow jumped from a fifteen-foot cliff to right in front of him. There he stood, D-boys genetic supper clone, Jericho. " I don't mean to intrude, but you were walking the walk of a man trying to figure out if what he saw in his mind and what he knows in his heart can occupy the same being." the shadow said, his voice had become warmer. "Care if I join you in your walk, Hayato." Hayato had tried to keep a cool look about him when Jericho had jumped down a cliff that should have at least have twisted his foot. But know, he was taken aback, no one in the meeting room had even breathed his name. So how did this man know it.

Chuckling Jericho merely said, "when you become a Tekkaman you will find that you can look into other Tekkamen minds. Though it takes a strong will to find what you are looking for, it can be done." "Why should I trust you. You're the guy that tried to kill my friends." Hayato hissed in a vain attempt to hide his surprise over what the other man had just confessed. "If you were in my shoes Hayato, you would have done the same. Walk with me and let me tell you why."

Going against is better judgment, Hayato reluctantly agreed and fell in pace with the enigma that called itself Jericho.

--------------DR-------------

Aki was walking down the corridor to D-boys office. Hundreds of questions raced though her mind. As much as she tried, she just couldn't figure out the questions on her own.

Continuing her long walk towards the office the voices for her Blade and of Jericho speaking in that strange tongue just kept playing in her mind. What was it that they had said. What would she say to D-boy?

Coming to the door Aki found the hidden panel that when pressed would open the false wall. As the door opened she instantly saw that no one was at the large desk. Walking in Aki tried to mentally call for D-boy. After a moment the mental radar in her mind revealed that he was in fact on the very top of the Space Knight command tower. Turning to leave she saw out of the corner of her eye a record was on display on one of the wall monitors. Looking at it Aki tried to comprehend what she was looking at. Five pictures occupied the screen the two on the top were identical twins, the two on the bottom were men, one was an elderly man, the other looked like the younger version of the elder. The one in the middle resembled the two on the top but with a slight difference. His eyes iris were black. Then it hit her. This was a diagram of what each of the four had given the one. 

Touching D-boys face on the screen caused it to shimmer and expand. The diagrams revealed that D-boy have given Jericho his knowledge of fighting, his honor and his stubbornness. Aki laughed lightly. The thought of D-boys stubbornness felt so fitting. Backing out of that file she reluctantly selected D-boys brother, Cain. Cain had given his fighting abilities as well as his logic and a part of his darker self. The thought of Saber made Aki shutter. If Saber was all evil, then what would a piece of him do to Jericho. From what D-boy had told them, that was supposed to coupled with an already existing personality. But his father and other brother had interfered. 

Looking at what Conrad had given was shocking. It was like good and evil was given at once. He had given his compassion, strong passion, his ruthlessness and his cutthroat determination. Aki tried to comprehend what the military had tried to do. If she was reading this right, they were trying to make a assassin instead of a super solder. Backing out of Conrad's file Aki thought about not looking at Nick's father's file. But curiosity won out.

Aki was greeted a several traits that had been given. One was knowledge. The kind that only the Elders could have. It was the kind that took a lifetime to receive. Willingness to learn, the kind that allowed a man to adapt quickly. And there was one other thing. It was in a file. The caption under the file was labeled Code. Opening the file Aki was shocked at what she saw. It was like looking at medieval times and the code of honor that the Knights of old had followed. 

All this was in one person. What affect had this on Jericho? Aki's mind reeled as she tried to figure out things as even more questions came pouring into her mind. She had to find D-boy, she had to go to him. Casting out another mental wave to find her love she found that he had not moved from his spot. Leaving the room Aki began to run to the elevator. She needed to confront D-boy on something she hated to do to him. She needed to confront him about Nick Carter. 

--------------DR-------------

"So what do you think will happen?" David asked as Natasha, Dead, Anita, and Goliath and himself were getting ready to go to the mall. The Chief was kind enough to give everyone a few days leave. But as usual if Radom were spotted, then vacation would take the back seat to their lives. "What do you mean?" Dead asked, a questioning look on his eyes. David only shrugged off his own question. Loading up into the jeeps Dead was still thinking of what David has said. _'So what do you think will happen?'_ As they pulled out of the garage and began to drive towards the gate to the city Anita spotted Hayato and Jericho walking along the beach. _I wonder if maybe he would like to join us to the mall?_ Stopping the jeep Anita hopped out and ran towards them, shouting back at her friends in the jeep not to leave.

--------------DR-------------

"So tell me Hayato, why are you holding back." Jericho and Hayato had been walking alone the beach for the past hour as they had talked. Hayato had told him about the flashes that he had been getting lately. He didn't tell him about the ring that he had gotten for Yumi and didn't plan on telling him. Silently, Hayato walked along side him, not bothering to answer his question. "Let me ask you this then, you have dwelled on the thought that one day Yumi will become everything she's not. Why not try to prevent it, you've done it before, why not try to do it again." Hayato stopped, had he really been dwelling on thought of what might happen to Yumi that it would stop him from living his life? 

"How did you get so wise Jericho?" Hayato asked in response. Allowing a smile to grow on his face, Jericho continued to walk. "Even though I was made to kill, doesn't mean that I have to live that way. Someone's coming."

Looking around Hayato spotted Anita running down the beach towards them. Turning around again to face Jericho, Hayato wasn't really surprised to see that his new friend had disappeared. "Hey Hayato, where's Jericho?" Anita asked in between the deep breaths that she was taking in. "He said something about needing time to himself. Can't blame the guy after what happened to him." Hayato said, trying to cover for Jericho's disappearance. 

"Oh, was hopping that he would want to come with us to the mall, wanna come?" Anita asked, she had finally regained her breath but was still red from her run. Nodding his head Hayato agreed to go with. As they walked off towards the jeeps, a pair of black eyes glowed green as they walked away. _I shouldn't get myself attached to these people. If Nick has failed in his quest to protect earth then I'm going to have to take up his quest. I don't need friends in my way._


	8. Evil Flames, Dark Secrets

Chapter VIII

Evil Flames, Dark Secrets

Draco stood in the courtyard of his old family home on the orbital space ring. It had been some time sense he had last visited his home. Fire stood a few feet away, recognizing Draco's need to confront his own demons alone. Looking up at the sky it felt odd to look up and always see the stars. Suddenly, Draco felt a presence that was all to well known to him.

"Why don't you go into town for a while." Fire wasn't really surprised at his friend's request. Simply nodding at it Fire walked away. "You know how to contact me, give me a buzz when you need me." Fire replied as he exited the yard.

Walking towards the structure Draco noticed neglect was common on the building. Opening the door of the house Draco's heart sank. The damage was worse inside then it was outside. Walking along the hallways he could almost see what had happened. It was during the second primary body rebellion all those years ago, before he and Fire had joined the Space Knights. 

The rebels had some how found out that his family was one of the main supporters of the Space Knights. A small group of the more advanced primary bodies had invaded his home. His father had tried to stop and reason with them but to no avail. There leader just merely punched him threw the wall. Draco and his sister had been away at the time at one of the colonies on the moon of Io. By the time that they had learned of what had happened it was already to late.

Walking into his old room Draco felt as if the demons of the past had been awakened at his presence and had began to torment his being. Walking over to his dresser Draco picked up an old frame with a picture of his family. The glass that protected the picture had long sense been shattered and the photo had aged but he could still make out the image. His father and mother stood behind himself and his sister. It was one of their family photos.

Draco was so lost in thought that he didn't here the footsteps that were approaching him until a soft had tapped his shoulder. "What are you doing here." Draco said coldly with out bothering to turn around to face the person. "I have every right to be here just as you. Don't worry, this is neutral ground. If I wanted to kill you then I would have done so a long time ago." the stranger said slyly. 

Draco turned to face her, his eyes were ice cold as he looked into her eyes. His face showed no love towards the woman. Her crimson eyes merely laughed at him. "What do you want." Draco asked, brushing her aside to distance himself from the one he once had known and loved.

"Awe, no hug? No tears from you?" "You ceased being what I knew you were the day you willingly, willingly allowed that thing into your head." Draco stabbed back. She smiled back at him as if this was some sort of game. "Radom gave me an offer I just couldn't refuse. You know that offer is still open towards you my dear." she announced to him. "Unlike you I decided not to sell my soul to the devil." Draco said. She was starting to get to him in the way only she would know. " Isn't funny how I always knows how to push your buttons." she said, walking towards him.

"Cut the crap and get to the point." Draco was not in the mood for this. "Just to let you know, we are coming. And this time, you won't be able to stop the inevitable."

Draco was about to give into temptation and call forth his crystal when before his eyes the stranger was engulfed in red energy and flew out of the room though the window. The thought of chasing after her lingered in his mind before he dismissed it. _That's just what she wants me to do, chase after her. No, not this time. This time I'm the one who will set the terms._

Looking around the room one last time before he left Draco began to feel old feeling's steer before he steeled himself against them. A single tear did however drop as he left the room and went down the stairs. _How I miss who you were...._

--------------DR-------------

Fire couldn't really say that he felt bad that his best friend had asked him to leave. Frankly it would have been odd if Draco hadn't decided to confront his past alone. Walking along the market place in the town, Fire still couldn't believe that such a place could exist on board the space ring. Here under the eternal gaze of the stars was a normal looking community. Here children went to school, men and women went to work, life here were just like life on the planet below. Even plants and small animals now lived on the ring. 

Walking down the road something caught Fire's attention. It was no small thing because everyone around him had saw it. If it was fifteen years ago then every one would be screaming and running for the elevators to the planet below. Today its was a common sight. What had caught everyone's attention was a long red beam. At the head of the beam was a Tekkaman.

If he was anyone else then he would just shrug it off. But unlike every one else Fire knew better. Red was a color that only Radom Tekkamen could use. Racing out of the crowd Fire tried to follow it but to no avail. _To hell with this._ Coming into a clearing in a park that he had ran into, Fire called forth his crystal. Forming in the palm of his hand was a crystal in the form and color of a orange flame solidified in his hand. 

Raising his hand high above him Fire shouted with all of his might "TEKKSETTER!!!" Instantly the power of his crystal engulfed his body in a blinding light. In the surrounding power Fires body began to take form.

His armor took on the color of orange, red and black. The armor began to sculpt itself into shapes of fire over his body, the edges sharpened into fixed blades. His lance came forth and formed at the edges blades that held the pattern of dancing flames. Completing his transformation Fire set out to chase the Tekkaman that had only flew by a moment ago. Going into his phoenix form Fire began his chase.

--------------DR-------------

Down on the planet below a pair of lone figure's watch as the sun breaks open a new day, and a new confrontation. 

D-Boy stood alone as he watched the sunrise though his glasses. It was times like these that he had felt alone, even with Aki by his side. The last time that he had felt this way was all those years ago, the Radom forcing his hand to kill off one by one his own family. Now that Jericho had returned, frankly he didn't know what to feel. 

Could he really count him as his brother? They both shared the same substance that made them what they were. But was that all they shared? There was that small time on the Argos that they 'grew up' together.

Aki walked out onto the balcony over to where D-Boy stood. Coming over to his side she watched the sunrise with him. She didn't say anything. Times like these were rarely shared between the two of them. D-Boy was the first to break the silence. "You saw the file, didn't you." D-Boy's tone was full of apathy. Aki only nodded in reply. "We sent that file out about three days before the Radom came."

Aki collected her thoughts and tried to sum them up into one question. "What do you think all of minds that make Jericho who he is do?" she had to admit that her question was not the best way the phrase it but it was already too late. Pulling in breath, D-Boy gave her his answer "I honestly don't know, it's been close to fifteen years sense then. In the beginning it was easy to see what part of him came from who, but know, after fifteen years I don't know what he will do."

Aki was about to ask him something else but at that moment the alarms began to scream. Instantly both of them ran back into the command center and down to the briefing room to see what was happening. As they left the balcony a bright blue beam rocketed off towards the heavens towards a group of beasts floating off in space.

--------------DR-------------

Passing though the glass harmlessly, Fire now in his Tekkaman form, was racing though space chasing after another Tekkaman. He couldn't help but feel that he knew this being. Continuing his chase after the enemy Fire slowly began to gain group on the other. Finally getting close enough, Fire shot out an energy whip towards his prey. Latching on to its leg he managed to pull the Tekkaman out of his energy form and back to normal.

Floating there in front of him was someone he had once known. The wearers armor betrayed the fact that its wearer was a woman. The armor was mostly black with elaborate designs of scarlet. Her legs resembled talons and her arms were outlined with defense blades. She wore a thin red cape. Her helmet looked like a cross of Blades and Aki's. Long flowing raven hair floated around her head in the blackness of space. Her lance was drawn and she was ready in an attack stance.

"Jessica what are you doing here, you have no business with this race anymore." Fire growled, unlike his friend Draco, he considered her dead, and therefore had no problem with a fight if one were to arise. Jessica giggled softly "you two are just the same, Draco and yourself. Ever think of hitching up?" that was all Fire needed to be pushed over the edge.

Flying towards her lance ready, he attempted to land a hit in her leg, but missed. Jessica laughed as if it were just a mere game that they were playing. "Your sick you know that!" Fire yelled at her, he had separated his lance and threw the first blade in her direction, only for it to be blocked by a sideswipe with her leg. Casting his whip to retrieve the weapon Fire connected with the weapon but was electronically shocked by a blast that came form another whip that had connected to his. "Oh I'm so glade that you noticed. Now, let me show you something even sicker!" taking another lance from her armor and separating them into four blades, Jessica threw all four of them into his direction. As they flew towards him beams of energy formed a web between the blades. The net caught hold of Fire and pulled him along for the ride, finally stopping in the wall of the space ring, pinning him.

As Fire struggled to free himself Jessica took her time to come in closer to him. Smiling seductively behind her mask Jessica produced a long jagged sword. "You know, a few years ago you would have thought this would have been great in bed my darling." lining up her sword to his neck, Jessica pulled back and prepared to swing. "Of course it doesn't have to end like this, and maybe we could pick up where we left off. All you have to do is forsake the earth and join us, just like I did."

That was it, the last shred of control Fire had evaporated and his eyes began to glow red. With dormant primal strength finally awoken, Fire activated the energy cells around his body and unleashed an awesome wave of Voltekka energy. The wave consumed the net the held him and burned out of existence the sword and part of Jessica's arm away. Screaming out in pain Jessica backed away in fear at what she had just unleashed in the form of her lost lover.

What stood before her was no longer a man. But a cold weapon of death and destruction. There was so much energy from Fire's body that it bled off him like flame's eating away at a dry log. Calling forth his lance Fire began his attack.

Charging towards her with such speed that the human eye could hardly keep up with Fire began his attack with renewed strength. not being in any condition to fight Jessica used her good arm to block most of his attacks with her heavily armored arm. _How can this be? Where is he getting all of his power?_ She had no choice, she called forth her fleet to come and protect her.

--------------DR-------------

Draco was walking about his families' yard when he felt it. It was a war between two forms of energy. He recognized both of them instantly. It was Jessica and Fire. _Looks like they found each other_. As he continued to feel the energy he felt something happen to his friend Fire, somehow something had pushed him over the deep end. For a moment he felt that he should go and stop them, but it was just for a moment and no longer. 

__

Why should I go to help her, she's the enemy, she's the reason Fire and I join the space Knights. She is going to get what she deserves. Continuing his walk around the yard Draco suddenly stopped. _Shit_. Pulling out his own crystal, Draco once again took on his Tekkaman form. Wasting no time, he took on the form of a dragon and raced out to do the one thing he never wanted to do.

--------------DR-------------

All around him were hundreds of Radom warships. It didn't matter to Fire. Just as long as he made her pay. He would make her pay for what she had done to him and his family. The rage he felt consumed him. It was more powerful then any mind parasite could have ever hoped to have over their host. What separated him from the animals of the earth had been encased deep in his mind, leaving only a cold and collected predator with the blood lust of a wronged man.

Floating there in space Fire began to build up energy around his body. With a thunderous roar deep within his being, energy encased his armor in flames. Solidifying on top of his armor now floated a warrior that would even match Blade. Though his rage and hatred of the one that had betrayed him, Fire had activated his unique ability. He was no longer a mere Tekkaman. He was now death to all that he touched.

In the time that it had taken him to transform, the Radom had sent out their own warriors. Smiling under his armor Fire's eye twitched, within seconds hundreds of Radom corpse's floated in space.

--------------DR-------------

_Brother are you that blind that you must rely on machines to tell you that the enemy comes to our door?_ Jericho had spent fifteen years of his life being twisted and tormented by the tools of the Radom. Now he was ready to make them pay. As he left the atmosphere, his armor covered his body rapidly. Once again he became Sever, a man created with the purpose and the will to defend his home, his people, and what was left of his family.

Arriving at the far end of the Radom fleet, Sever felt at the edge of his mind that Fire was also there as well. _He can handle himself. Fire is not the kind of man to have problems in a fight._ _At last, I will be able to live!_ Pulling his sword, Sever raced to the first of the coming Radom warriors. 

--------------DR-------------

Fire couldn't control himself. Not that he wanted to anytime soon. It was like he was watching a movie. 

Grabbing the first of the Radom by the head, Fire flew towards the next enemy. Batting at the enemies' comrade with one of their own brought Fire a sense of Irony. "Let me return your friend to you!!!" Hitting the other Tekkaman with so much force that it killed the target as well as decapitated his 'weapon', Fire moved on to the next target. Flying towards the next one he intentionally over shoot. As he passed the enemy he elbowed him in the back with a jagged spike that was mounted on his arm. The force sent the other Tekkaman wheeling out of control and smashed into one of his comrades. 

With a twitch of his wrist, two long blades slid down past his hands. Picking out his next target, Fire raced over and stabbed the Radom with such speed and force that the alien was dead long before Fire finished his attack on his being. Throwing off the carcasses Fire flew a short distance away from the main force. Focusing with his mind on his hands, energy cells began to form in his palms. 

Taking aim Fire unleashed a wave of horrifying power. The wave ripped though each of Radom's bodies with such power that it was as if their bodies offered no resistance to the onslaught upon their bodies. The blast continued on and destroyed several of larger ships before it began to dissipate. With a voice that would make enemy and allies blood run cold Fire shouted at the to of his lungs the name of his tormentor, the name of his wife. "JESSICA!!!! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU PAY DEARLY!!!"

--------------DR-------------

Kicking off the body of the impaled enemy off of his sword Sever looked towards Fire's direction. _Not bad for a being not bred to fight_ Sever chuckled. Turning towards his enemy once again he had noticed they had backed away several hundred feet. "What's the matter, can't handle a simple solder?" Sever smirked. 

As he began to move towards them the closest Radom unleashed a wave of Voltekka towards Sever. Flying in front of the blast, Sever aimed his sword toward it. As the wave washed over him the color of the blast turned from blood red to ice blue as it passed over him. 

Taking control of it with his mind he turned it towards the fleet of ships the enemy was pathetically protecting. The blast wasn't as strong as Sever had hoped for, it was obvious that these tekkamen were weak. 

As the wave crashed onto the enemy fleet the skin of their organic ships boiled and dripped off the ship's bodies. After a second that seemed to feel like an eternity the ships exploded with such a force that the after shock took the last of the tekkamen out in the area. 

"Well that was easy...." pain began to pulse though Severs body as another mind began to surface. As the mind of Jericho lost control of his body his armor began to reflect of the new mind. His being began to form what looked like battle ravaged armor, sharp edges formed all over his body, a tail shoot though the base of his spine and grew forming a nightmarish look, his helmet look on the look of an old enemy from the past. All that remained was the color of ice blue.

--------------DR-------------

In the Space knight command center the other Knight's had assembled and now watched in amassment as the watched and old friend as well as a new brother disembody an entire fleet of Radom capital ships with ease. 

"My God, I knew the Fire was powerful but look at what Sever has done." David said. As they watched, one of the technicians had managed to get a view of Sever. "Oh God no...." D-boy and Aki said unison. What they saw was a nightmare from the past. Trying to keep a normal tone Aki quickly ordered them all to the Blue earth immediately. As the Knights ran towards the ship Aki and D-boy stayed behind for a moment as they watched Sever race towards Fire, destroying each and every battle ship along the way.

"It's not him Aki, he's been dead for nearly fifteen years. It maybe just an echo deep with in Jericho's mind." D-Boy said, trying to reassure his love. Trembling as she still looked at the screen she whispered to herself "but why, why does he look like Saber now?


	9. The Darkness of Family

Chapter IX

The Darkness of Family

Aboard her mother ship, Fire's former wife Jessica watches on at the battle in a healing pod. As she watches her fleet of ships and her army of warriors die off she silently smiles to herself. _One day, one day my love you will be mine again. _Completing it work upon its master, the pod liquidated around her, gently dropping her to the floor before itself melted away.

Walking towards the glass she couldn't help but feel joy that her mate was as strong as he was. As the battle began to come to a close she felt a shock wave of power. It was not like that of a wave that would come from a blow or an explosion. No, this was more powerful. As she watched on, her eyes caught sight of a brilliant blue light. As she looked closer she recognized it was the newest member of Blades little group of pathetic Tekkamen. 

As she watched the Tekkaman with little interest he did something unexpected. With little effort the blue Tekkaman kicked off from a hull of a dead Radom ship and flew straight to Fire. "Does the fool have a death wish?" Jessica giggled to herself with a small smile on her face. As the blue Tekkaman came closer to her love her smile slowly turned to a frown. The streak of blue was not showing any signs of slowing. 

--------------DR-------------

As the fleet around him died so did his rage. Fire had already reverted back from his berserker form. The strain of going into that was intense. He was having a hard time trying to remain awake as he began to descend to the space ring. He didn't notice the bright blue beam streaking towards him nor the dragon from of his friend coming to him as well.

--------------DR-------------

As the blue streak of light continued on it way as a torpedo homing in on it's target, the Space Knights shot though the Earth's atmosphere to supply any aid.

Descending to the orbital ring Fire tried to make sense over what had just happened. He didn't remember much of anything. One minute he was at the mercy of his enemy, the next he was descending to the ring surrounded by dead Radom ships. Then it hit him like a brick wall. He did it, he had activated his ability. He had gone into Tekkaman berserker. It had happened once before, when he had first emerged from the escape pod. From what he knew it was similar to Blade's booster mode.

He was about to open the access hatch when a blinding blue beam struck him. Thrown several hundred feet, Fire couldn't help but let out a yelp. Turning to face his enemy his blood ran cold.

--------------DR-------------

It was like watching a movie though his own eyes. Jericho felt the impact of slamming into another being, could see the blood drain from the face behind the man's mask, and somehow felt a sense of pleasure from it. He felt his legs began to march across the length of the station. Yet he did not control his body. Racing though his brain Jericho tried to find the intruder, tried to find the being at the controls of his body but found none. Peering out of his eyes once more Jericho was shocked at what he saw. In his hand he held the throat of one of his brothers allies. Whoever was in control they had gone too far.

Calling all of his strength to his mind Jericho tried to release the man but could not loosen his own grip. He was about to give up when he heard a voice. It sounded like a mix of his own and another. He tried to remember the voice, tried to recall who it belonged to.

'Ah dear brother I see that you still refuse to except the gift our master Darkon has given us.' the lone figure echoed. Jericho was back on the moon, once again trapped behind the pods youthful shell. At first he panicked, he couldn't believe it, reaching for his sword at his side Jericho only found the goo of the pod in its place. 'Its no use dear brother, eventually one of the mind parasites will evade you and then you will see things our way.' then he remembered, this was nearly fifteen years ago. The voice, it was Saber's. Going along with the memory Jericho replied to his brothers rather annoyed mellow dramatics' in the best way he could think of. 'Blow me' Saber laughed at the remark. 'You may have a strong will but soon you will have to emerge, and when you do, you will be stronger then anyone of us, and will fight with us.'

'Don't you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth Saber, Blow me. You of all people should know that I'm too stubborn to let that thing get close to me.' at that moment he whipped his body around, grabbed the mind parasite that was sent and turned around to face his brother again. 'What's wrong, Darkon sent you to distract me, getting tired of me just sitting around?' with that said Jericho tightened his fist around the creature and felt the warmth of the parasite dissipate as its body became one with the surrounding goo. 

Snapping back to the present Jericho heard his body say the request again, this time with anger and annoyance in his voice "where's Blade insect, where is my brother".

--------------DR-------------

Fire couldn't believe it, holding him by the neck was a man that should have been dead for nearly fifteen years. _No, it's not him, though he's putting on a pretty good act._ Fire could feel the clawed hand begin to tighten its grip around his neck. His vision began to blur as the man continued to hold him by his neck. Out of the receding corner of his sight Fire saw a shape coming towards him. Then everything went dark.

--------------DR-------------

Draco now saw what was happening, he couldn't reach his friend in time to save him. He was still to far away, he had to do it, releasing his control over his tekka powers he began to feel his body begin to surpass any limitations that had once been placed. He body coursed with power as if the flood gates was released, his dragon from began to go faster, he could already feel his body begin to strain. It didn't matter, he was not going to loss another of his family to the Radom or their slaves.

As he came closer to his target he felt his lance form in his hands. The blades on both sides looked like the talons of a dragon, one end was hooked. A second later he was on top of his target. In that instant, Draco shifted from his dragon form to his normal mode. Releasing more of his control to his powers he felt invincible. Using the hooked end of his lance he grabbed the Tekkaman's neck and threw him across the ring. Fire didn't matter, his own safety didn't matter. All that mattered was his goal, to eliminate his enemy.

"You little worm, do you have any idea who I am?" the blue Tekkaman said, Draco remained silent, the words fell upon his closed ears. As the enemy began to circle around him Draco remained motionless. He was deep in the power of his own ability's that he was no loner a man but rather a machine, cold and with out mercy. This was his unique ability, this was what he hated.. 

--------------DR-------------

Coming out into space the blue earth looked magnificent. Its blue hull reflected the sun light off it brilliantly. Its engines hosting a dance of fire as it flew gracefully to the ring. At the helm Hayato quietly watched what was happening on the main screen.

The display showed three beings. Two of them were engaged in battle as the other silently floated there. "Magnify on the two that are fighting." D-Boy commanded. In an instant the screen changed from a distant few to that of a spectators. The crew recognized one of them instantly as Draco. He just stood there as the other circled him like some shark would circle around its prey. The other one baffled the crew except for two. 

As they watched on, the circling Tekkaman struck out, only to be blocked rather painfully looking by Draco. When the attack was blocked, Draco returned the attack by elbowing the man in the face with such strength that it sent him flying. A wall sticking out of the main part of the space ring stopped him. The resulting impact left a large crater in the wall. Pulling himself out of the wall the blue Tekkaman flew towards Draco at maddening speed.

He came flying towards Draco with his lance pointed straight for his heart. Draco didn't even flinch as his enemy drew near. As he came within arms reach Draco suddenly reached out and took hold of his enemies lance, pulled forth and threw the enemy off his own attack as if it were not a problem.

The result was that his enemy was now several hundred feet away from him. As Draco began to move towards his target something happened. Blue energy began to form about his body. The energy shot out from his arms and legs and flew back into him though his chest. Draco collapsed in pain as the power continued its onslaught of its master. Finally the energy ceased its punishment on its owners body, but the damage was done, Draco now laid there in the same way as Fire did.

As they watched on, the enemy began to move towards the two defenseless bodies. That was enough of D-boy, jumping from his seat he raced towards the air lock. As the doors shut behind him he called forth his crystal. Raising its form above him, D-boy concentrated on the transformation. The glowing green crystal began to intensify to the point that all other light in the room was overpowered. The outline of his crystal began to form across his body as Blade began to emerge. Sensing the increased energy in the room, the door opened and released Blade into the void beyond.

--------------DR-------------

He was no longer amused. The being that had taken control of Severs body continued its way to the two drifting Tekkamen. Oh he would have fun with these worms, then he would seek out his brother. As he neared the forms of the tekkamen something caught his eye. A emerald green streak of light beamed though the blackness. _Ah so you decide to make an appearance dear brother. _Igniting his thrusters, the being that had control of Sever raced off to continue a battle that the two had begun so long ago.


	10. Brothers of Metal

Chapter X

Brothers of metal

_Time to die, brother._ Activating his thrusters, the being that had taken over Severs body raced towards Blade. Blade hardly had any time to pull his swords from their cases and form his lance when he attacked. The blow was brutal; so much strength was behind it that it pushed blade nearly a half a mile away. Recoiling from the blow Blade flew back towards him. With all his strength Blade kicked him in the chest, only to feel all of the force being shot back into his leg. He screamed as he felt the shock wave shoot though his bone and shatter it in several places.

Kicking off with the other leg Blade managed to get some distance for about a total of five seconds before a strong hand griped his neck. His eyes followed the arm back to the owner. "How long has it been Nick? Fifteen years? And you are still the same weak fool that you were back then." the being smirked. "Cain?" Blade choked out, the hand's grip was tightening with each passing second. "Ahh I see that you have managed to recover your memory brother, to bad that it doesn't matter anymore!" With that Saber threw his brother back down to the space ring where his other victims laid.

Crashing into a wall of the space ring Blade tried to come to his senses. Looking up towards his brother his eyes widened. A blue streak of energy was flying towards him and the ring. Pulling himself out of the wall Blade flew towards the beam.

--------------DR-------------

The crew onboard the Blue earth watched in horror as they saw that there hero race to his death as a beam of Voltekka came flying towards him head on. Only one person on the ship were unaffected by what they were witnessing. Yumi smiled.

--------------DR-------------

The beam came flying towards him at horrifying speeds and strength. Stopping a good distance in front of the beam Blade began to concentrate. Suddenly the beam washed over him relentlessly. Taking in all his strength Blade began to collect the deadly energy around him. As the beam completely enveloped him all the energy layered itself onto his being. With the last bit of the beam entering the collection on his body Blade began to feel the burn of the energy, like acid on his body. Like casting a spell from his hand Blade expelled the energy though his left arm back towards Saber. 

Veering to his left Saber was caught by only a small amount as the returning beam grazed his arm. Screaming out in agony he gripped his burnt arm. "You're not the insect that you were all those years ago, brother" Saber whispered to himself. "No he's not," a voice said from behind him, turning around to face the speaker his head was met with the blunt end of a lance. Just before everything went black, Saber saw the face of his new enemy. He saw past the faceplate towards the face of the being encased in her protective armor. _Aki...._ Then everything went dark.

--------------DR-------------

"Very good Jericho, a few more weeks of practice you will be just as good as you brothers." All those years ago back on the Argos, Jericho was in one of his sessions practicing his martial arts with the family karate instructor, Goddard. It had been two weeks sense the incident and his body was now just like that of a fifteen-year-old. Thanks to the knowledge from the 'donators', Jericho was able to advance quickly than anyone else. "Lets see how good he is now." Cain said walking into the dojo room in his practice clothing. Smiling Jericho said with a hint of over confidence in his voice "that a challenge?" Jericho said as he took up his position in front of his opponent. "Sure, if that's what you want to call it that." Cain said.

With lighting speed both began their fight. To Cain it was like fighting both himself and his brother Nick. His new brother Jericho easily blocked each move he made. Jericho however was rather bored with this fight. _Maybe if I ask Master Goddard if I could be attacked by more than one person it would be more of a challenge._ As they continued their fight Jericho accidentally opened himself up to his adversary. With a strong kick, Cain sent Jericho flying towards the wall.

Instinctively Jericho's body reacted aligning his body so that he could kick off from the wall. When he made contact with easy he kicked off, did a twist in the air and landed on the floor with hardly a sound. When he had finished his landing he came up to Cain with lighting speed. With the same attack that Cain had used on him Jericho kicked him square in the chest and sent him flying. All this happened in the space of just a few seconds. As Cain stood up from the crater left in the wall, Jericho collapsed.

--------------DR-------------

Back in the Space Knight command center under heavy guard, rested a lone figure, restrained to a bed. Diagnostic devices scattered all over his body. The man known as Jericho laid there in silence in the medical wing of the complex.

"What triggered this doctor?" D-boy asked, a hint of ice in his voice. "If you had asked that when you were on that bed I would have to say I have no clue. But we know more about tekkamen now. From what we have gathered is this." the doctor activated a screen that displayed some data and a cut section of a brain, Jericho's Aki assumed as she stood next to D-boy. "From what we know about how Jericho was "born" his mind is the combination of four personalities and wills." The doctor explained. "But what triggered it." Aki cut in, annoyed at the doctor.

"His tekka system." the doctor said in a flat tone. " Similar to what happened to D-boy when he would pass his old thirty minute time limit. His tekka system manifests his error by allowing a dormant personality to take over." "Would that explain his armor reformatting into Sabers?" D-boy asked. 

"Most likely it does but there is something else. The only way that this could have happened is if the other personality was complete. From what we are looking at, this personality is complete but the slight scaring along his brain indicates that some sort of link was implanted onto his brain. That doesn't happen during the tekka transformation." The doctor explained.

"You said that it was similar to my old time limit, explain." D-boy asked like a machine requesting more input from its user. "Okay, unlike yours where once you exited your tekka form that your time limit was reset, Jericho's is determined by how long he remains out of his tekka form. Basically for every six minutes he remains out of his tekka form he can spend one minute in his tekka form. If he uses up all this time his system allows the other personality to take over. Where thinking once he gets out of his tekka form that he must spend an equal amount in his human from before he returns to normal." the doctor said, his voice was dry now from trying to explain what was happening.

"How long was the other personality in control." Aki asked, a hint of curiosity in her voice. "About a half hour, he's been out of his tekka form for about twenty minutes now, that's all we know right now." the doctor finished up. "Inform us when he returns to normal, we will be in the command room." Aki said as they began to walk out. "There is one other thing commanders, the way that you can easily tell who is in control of Jericho's body is with his eyes." the doctor said as they were half way out the door. Turning to face the doctor d-boy asked how. The doctors reply, " his eyes turn a metallic red, they should return to black when Jericho regains control of his body."

--------------DR-------------

"So Sever, you still refuse to allow the mind parasite to enter your mind." Darkon said with a darkness that would make anything shiver from hearing his voice. Awaking from his sleep, Jericho turned to see his former brother, Conrad. "Ah look who it is, if it isn't the man who can't do anything right." Jericho smirked. Suddenly pain shot though his body as Darkon mental commanded the pod for a moment to torment its prisoner.

"I wish that it didn't need to come this brother, but you have left use with no choice. Perhaps after this is done, you will be more willing to help us." Darkon said as he stepped aside. On the back of a small spider crab was the machine, the same machine that had combined the minds of the brothers and their father into one man.

"I have come to realize that you might need a bit more of your brother's, influence in you." With a signal from his hand, the crab walked over towards the pod. Out of the shadows came Saber, in his human form. "For good measure, we will link you two together from now on, his memories will also be your memories as well." Darkon said as he walked out of the room to allow Saber to do his work. As he left he began to hear screams from within the pod.

--------------DR-------------

Looking at their monitors the doctors continued to analyze every bit of data that came from the machines hooked up to their subject. On one bank of monitors were various displays of hormonal levels as well as mental waves. The doctors were taking no chances; they wanted to make sure they would see what was affected by the change.

As the clock began to count down the final seconds all hell broke loose.

--------------DR-------------

The clash of two weapons roared though the hanger. A sharp looking sword and a menacing looking scythe were to blame. The scythe had a pair of blades on either end, the blades were pitch black and the handle was of a twisted design yet the handler wielded it with no problem. As the tekkamen continued to fight as others were gathered around another Tekkaman. This one had fallen and was holding on for dear life. The one that held the scythe hit the others head with the blunt of the weapons twin blades.

The attack sent the enemy flying across the room. Walking slowly to her Hayato looked down at his former love. She was dead to him now, all that remained was an alien that had taken her body. Yumi looked up at him with hatred in her eyes. 

Hayato woke up in a cold sweat. He knew what this meant. If his dream was what he thought it was then it only meant one thing. His last vision would come to pass all too soon.

--------------DR-------------

"He's going into arrest!" the nurse shouted. The doctors were right about the time that it would take for Jericho to regain control over his body, but they didn't expect anything like this to happen to the man. 

Jericho's body was shaking violently and without any sign of relenting. Instinctively one of the nurses called the command room for help. Naturally D-boy and Aki heard the request and were on their way to the medical wing.

As the doctors continued to race time to find what was happening to Jericho, his condition continued to worsen. Frantically they injected him with all forms of medication; all had the same result, nothing. As D-boy and Aki ran into the room Jericho's body began to subside. All began to relax only to be thrown back into the maelstrom again.

Jericho's body was shutting down. All of his brain functions were stopping one by one. His heart beat had already stopped and if that was not enough, his bodies advanced immune system had released tentacles from his body that were preventing the doctors from getting to him. As his body finished shutting down his eyes opened. His eyes glowed a solid metallic red as his last breath left his body.

With his last breath the tentacles returned to his body. As D-boy and Aki approached his body, D-boy couldn't help but feel anger build up in his mind. _They have taken all my blood family. Father, Cain, Conrad, Shara, and now Jericho. _

As the doctors began to pull a sheet across his body his eyes shifted color. The red began to become dirty with black spots that slowly began to take over the surface of his eyes. Jericho gasped in air as his body returned to life. Looking wildly around he noticed the sheet that was chest high over his body. In Conrad's signature sarcastic "God Nick, don't you check for a dam pulse?!"

--------------DR-------------

"I know why it happened Nick." Jericho said, leaning against a wall in D-boys office. After the entire incident, in the medical wing, everyone and his brother in the complex now knew Jericho. Mostly in ways that distanced most of them from him. D-boy had "invited" him to his office to "talk" about what had caused his change.

D-boy was sitting at his desk pretending to be going though some papers and didn't really pay any attention to his brother. _All right then, maybe this will grab your attention. _Focusing on his Radom abilities, Jericho held out the palm of his hand towards the paper that D-boy had in his hand. With a flick of his wrist a small tendril shot out from the middle of his hand, shot threw the paper in D-boys hand and promptly returned to its master with the paper in tow. Jericho studied the paper for a moment before crumbling and throwing it aside.

If it weren't for his sunglasses shielding his eyes and years of forming a face of pure ice, D-boy would have dropped his jaw. Forming his hand in a fist and looking at it Jericho couldn't help but stare at it, he couldn't believe it either. "I've been working on it, testing my limits, seeing as I'm, well, different then the rest." Jericho said. "You said that you knew why it happened. Knew how what happened?"

Letting his hand fall to his side Jericho walked to one of the displays on the wall. " I think it was about a year or so into the first attack. Darkon had gotten tired of my, resistance, and decided to take some action." looking over to his brother "he reconnected me to that dam machine, the one that made me." walking over to the desk he slammed his fists down. "The bastard linked me back to Saber, for an entire week his memory was downloaded into me. Then it started. It was like watching two channels at once, both showing different things." Jericho leaned against the desk as he continued to tell his account of what had happened to him. "I remember every thing that he did, I remember every thing he saw, I saw who he killed, and yes, I saw you in his last minutes of life."

--------------DR-------------

In the wreckage of the dead forms of the Radom ships, cloaked to the naked eye, and intact floated the Radom command ship. Its possession given away now and then as a hull of a dead ship collided with that of ifs own. Jessica looked out the window towards the rock that she had once called her home. It hadn't changed much, then again, she hadn't been gone long enough for any visible changes to take place. 

She still loved him, even if her master had ordered his death or conversion. She preferred the second option but enjoyed toying with Fire. She liked to push his buttons, see what he would do next. Then again that's what she loved about him, the way she was able to figure him out so quickly. 

As she continued to view the planet below her, the room became dark and a ghost of a tekka form took shape. Floating to her side its gaze followed hers to the planet below. "There is a change of plans lady Jessica." the voice was dark and deep, it held the power to command millions of beings in its tone. "Our spies on the planet below have found that the traitor Blade has grown, comfortable around his followers to the point that he treats them like family. Seek out one of the females and, convince her to join us." the request sent a spark of pleasure up her spine. 

"What of my brother and husband" Jessica inquired, hoping for the chance of having more of her fun with them.

"It is of no concern to me, just bring one of the females to our cause. Though her, Blade will be forced into a host of complications and pain." with that, the shape burred and vanished into the air. A faint smile graced Jessica's lips as she began to form her plan.


	11. in three moves, I have checkmate

Chapter XI

"In three moves, I have checkmate..."

"I say fifty bucks he finally asks her this week." Natasha said to the group sitting around the room in the commons area. It had been nearly months sense the latest attack by the Radom forces and all seemed to have slowed down a bit. During the week it had become apparent that Hayato was finally working up the nerve to propose to Yumi and none other than David was taking the bets. 

"Okay fifty dollars for this week, anyone else want to take a chance?" David smirked in his classic gambling voice, something that he had picked up from Goliath on one of his trips to Vegas.

Most of the crew was relaxing on the rare days that they got off. All except for Hayato and Jericho.

--------------DR-------------

The gym in the Space Knight compound was comparable to a large cavern. Things from a track, several basketball courts, sword fighting, and even a decent sized swimming pool could all be found in there. On the Melee weapons court Hayato and Jericho were busy practicing a little weapons combat. 

"Can you guess how much the bet is now Hayato?" Jericho declared as he blocked a swing from is opponents blunted sword with his own. Jericho could tell that his opponent had known of the increasing amount of money that apparently half the base had put in.

"Tell me oh wise one." Hayato remarked in between breaths, his assaults on Jericho were taking their own toll on his body as his energy began to dwindle. He had managed to get some blows in but he suspected that they were allowed. But that didn't stop him from enjoying his fight.

"Oh about four hundred by now, but then again that was when I put my money in." Jericho slyly said as he blocked two attacks and made his final hit that ended the game. Winded and tired, Hayato walked over to the bench where his gear was sitting. Taking a bottle of water out and draining nearly a forth of its contents out Hayato couldn't help but be amused at the thought. Then it dawned on him. "Sense when do you have money?" he blurted at his friend. 

Jericho who was still practicing with his blunted sword just smiled as he remembered beating David and Honda at a game of poker, a game that he had gotten the skills from Conrad. "Well let's just say that, Honda will be diverting his check to me for the next month." Jericho said as he took another swing at his imaginary opponent.

Finishing his bottle Hayato decided that it was time to hit the showers. When he mentioned the crews plan on going to a local mall in the city he wasn't surprised at Jericho when he declined the idea of him going with them. True he had begun to be more active with the rest of team he still avoided what he called "unnecessary socialization". Natasha being the stubborn woman that she was tried once to "convince him Russian stile" to come with them only to return mumbling something about needing to read he country's history more. After that most of the team just generally gave up on trying to get him to hang out with them.

As Hayato walked into his room his eyes met a blinding flash, and then the nightmare gave a new view to him.

--------------DR-------------

Driving a jeep Hayato felt as if someone else was in control of his body. No one else was with him as he drove a long dark stretch of road. He could only move his eyes and listen with his ears. As he looked around he passed a sign stating in big yellow letters: RESTRICTED ZONE. He had seen that sign before, he knew exactly where he was heading. David and Dead's hometown. As he pulled up to the bunker that led down to the secret that it held. He heard on the radio the date, July first, it was exactly one month from now. Then all went dark and Hayato passed out onto the floor.

--------------DR-------------

"Where the hell is Hayato?!" Natasha shouted. The rest of the group was already loading up into the jeeps. Draco and Fire having declined and decided to go off on their own had gone about a half-hour earlier. 

"Maybe he's hiding out in his room, remember last time you girls pilled all your stuff into his arms." Goliath said jokingly. Yumi blushed as she remembered his face at the end of the day as he tried to keep his balance; most of the stuff was hers after all.

"Well none of you strong men were kind enough to volunteer to help carry all the cloths." Natasha snapped back and rejoiced as she watched all but Dead end turn red. Saying a brief curse in Russian Natasha ran off in the direction of the living quarters. 

"Hold up, ill come with you!" Dead shouted, shocking more then surprising the others that he had just volunteered to go with Natasha, Willingly!

As the rest of the crew watched them go and hunt for Hayato David just shook his head and climbed into the drivers side of the jeep and waited for them to return.

--------------DR-------------

They found him lying on his floor in his room. As the door to Hayato's room slid open Natasha was the first to see Hayato sprawled over the floor of his room. Running to his side she quickly felt his pulse._ Good, steady and normal._ She thought as Dead end turned him onto his back.

Gently shaking him at first Natasha quickly forgot that plan and switched over to giving him a slap across the face. His reaction to her slap was troubling. His eyes had opened but they held no spark of life in them. _Damn, he's had another vision. It mush have been powerful enough for him to be like this._

All this time she hadn't noticed that dead had went to the bath room and had returned with a large glass of water which he promptly poured onto Hayato's face. The reaction was instantaneous. Hayato now was sitting up soaked from the water. "Thanks guys." Hayato said in between coughing from the water. Standing up Hayato walked over to the bathroom and closed the door saying that he would be out in a minute.

After a few minutes Hayato returned clothed in his civilian cloths and ready to hit the mall, but behind his face he was still very pale.

--------------DR-------------

The trip to the mall was uneventful, most of the time David and Natasha were arguing over her commit she made in the hanger while the others tried to stay out of or defended their position in the augment. However Hayato was just gazing off in another direction trying to figure out the maelstrom of thoughts in his mind. The foremost in his mind wasn't his latest vision but rather finally asking Yumi to marry him.

As they pulled into the parking lot David and Natasha were still at it. Getting out of their jeeps the group decided on meeting back in the food court of the mall in about a few hours or so. As they walked in the mall the crew went there separate ways, Yumi dragging Hayato along with her. As they went there separate ways, a dark shadow entered and began to walk the path that Yumi and Hayato had taken.

--------------DR-------------

The day at the mall had been all right, everyone had found what they wanted or needed. They were now lounging out beside a large fountain in the middle of the mall. Everyone was talking about something or another. Hayato on the other hand was sweating as he tried to think of the way to propose to Yumi. The setting was terrific; he just needed to cough out the words from his mouth. It was now or never, he had to do it or he would be kicking himself in the gut for the next month.

Getting up from where he was sitting he walked over to Yumi, she was setting next to Natasha and Antia talking about what they had gotten from the mall. Swallowing his fear he got Yumi's attention. He could feel the eyes of everyone on him as he got onto one leg and pulled out a small black box. 

"Yumi you have always been a great friend ever sense I've known you." opening the small box Hayato presented her with a ring. " Yumi, will you marry me?"

--------------DR-------------

On the way back to the base the conversations and the congratulations were abound. Natasha, Yumi and Antia were talking about the wedding while the guys were giving Hayato the hard time in the other jeep. The group had agreed to separate the two lovebirds on account that they couldn't get their hands off each other. As they entered the base garage they were greeted by Jericho. By the looks of it, there was defiantly something wrong.

"We got trouble."

--------------DR-------------

A half-hour after having a relaxing day they were already drained of that and it was replaced by a feeling of dread. That's what war does to you, you were never allowed anytime to your self anymore.

In the short time that they were briefed by D-boys "brother" Jericho, the crew had learned that a group of Radom tekkamen had begun to reek havoc in a small city in London. D-boy and the chief were currently at the space ring and wouldn't be able to make it there in time so it was decided that any members of the team that were close by would go.

As the first images from the city that was being attacked came into view what they saw chilled even dead to the bone. Scattered about the area were several bodies, all of them were stabbed to the sides of buildings. The enemy force consisted of several tekkamen in the immediate area. The enemy made no move to the approaching Space Knight craft; they were too busy slaughtering the already thinning population.

Turning from the screen, Yumi fought back tears of pain and disgust for what was happening the sight was too much for Yumi to take.

As they closed the distance between them and their target the team went down to the Blue Earth's hanger, from what they had just seen, they were doubtful that anyone would be saved when they were within range. Hayato was already in his fighter doing a pre-check when Yumi jumped into her seat. Though she tried her best to hide it, a pure feeling of hatred towards the Radom was radiating off of her body.

"I'm going to kill them Hayato, for each one they killed, for each man woman and defenseless child, they will pay with their lives."

--------------DR-------------

In the darkness of a partly destroyed building a lone figure stood. Even though the darkness, anyone could tell it was a woman. The beings trim figure stood as a living shadow, observing the carnage that had been unleashed onto this small town. As she continued to watch a small symbol formed on her forehead. Turning her head slightly she could see the flames of a jet engine approaching the small town. A small smile formed on her face.

_It's all going according to plan..._

--------------DR-------------

"_Deploy!_"

Just as quickly as the order was given, earth's last line of defense launched itself into another battle. The town was gone, but that didn't mean that they couldn't avenge the defenseless souls that had been murdered. As they engaged the enemy each of the Tekkaman jumped from the jets to engage an enemy as the pilots provided a diversion.

Each of earth's warriors fought with as if it were their last moments, showing the same amount of mercy their enemies showed their victims, none. As each second passed more and more of their enemies fell, the Space Knights conviction over what they felt fueled the rage and hate they all had swelling in them.

__

From the shadows, the figure continued to watch as her troops were cut down by the hand full. Silently in her head she counted the down the time. As she continued to watch, she was joined by three other figures, none were human. In a quick series of clicks and whines, Jessica merely held up a single finger, this was how she would complete her master's plan in one swift action.

As the battle wound down to just a mere three Radom warriors, Yumi could not control her hate anymore. Landing sharply on the ground, she concentrated on her single most powerful weapon. A ball of purple pinkish energy formed in front of her. Just as quickly as it was formed it split into three arrow like beams, each one sought out its own target. 

The Radom didn't have a chance, all at once their bodies were burned to piles of ashes, their screams still echoed even after their bodies were gone. 

"NOW!"

At the command of their master, the tree alien beings jumped into the air. Their bodies' mere blurs as they landed in the center of the once beautiful town. Each one had their backs together, each one poising a strange attack stance.

_Space Knights, prepare your self to meet your maker._ Jessica thought to herself as she saw in her mind what was to happen next.

All four of the Space Knights saw the strange alien like beings. No one knew how to react. As quickly as they had landed, all three of them quickly jumped up into the sky well passed the cloud line.

_Radom warriors?_ Natasha thought to herself. Three bolts of energy coming from the sky quickly answered her question. Each of the targeted Space Knights jumped away just as the bolts landed where they stood. Descending from the clouds, three armored beings gently landed on the ground. Their armor bore a striking resemblance to the ancient Ninja of Japan. Their amour was black and seemed to be cloth like, a lance was on there back, tied to their owners bodies my a scarlet cloth, a single red eye sat on the back of each of their neck. Their arms were studded with dark green energy cells. A scale like helmet protected their heads. They just stood there each one facing a Space Knight; they all seemed to ignore Yumi for some odd reason. 

As they stood there a thunderous sound from the sky came forth as the jets came in, each one targeting one of ninja like Radom. Firing off a volley of plasma bolts each ship was suddenly forced to veer off as the bolts were deflected back to them. In the blink of an eye the enemy had drawn their weapons and deflected each bolt back up to the jets.

_This isn't good._

How can we fight something that fast?

What race is this?

All four of Knights thought to themselves as before they could react, the enemy had acted and headed for the lead jet, Hayato's. 

--------------DR-------------

"This is beta ship requesting immediate assistance!!" Hayato shouted into his head set. It didn't take him long to realize who their target was. His first clue was first the lance been thrown at his ship, then black cloaked enemy almost landing on top of him. All he got back was static. He realized that only he could save himself. 

As he continued to veer sharply to avoid flying lances and attempts to land on his ship Hayato noticed a small valley. It was his only hope. Turning sharply he could feel the g forces press onto his body. 

As he entered the valley he accelerated his ship even faster. At first he thought they had given up on him and had returned to attack his friends, he was given his answer with a jolt. Looking up he was shocked to see on of the Radom had finally landed on his ship. Their eyes locked, both peered into the others soul. With a twist of his arm the enemy sliced off a section of the wing and just as quickly jumped off, rejoining his comrades. 

Hayato couldn't control the ship; it was spinning out of control as it tried to cope with the damage to its wing. As he fought to gain height Hayato began to feel the all to familiar sensation of a vision approaching. 

_Not here! Not now!_

--------------DR-------------

The Space Knights were shocked as they watched their friend fly off being pursued by their enemy. David had half expected half hoped that Hayato would be able to turn around and have the enemy come back so they could finish there job. But as they watched they soon realized that was not the case.

As they continued to look on in the direction their friend had taken, a blinding light suddenly flashed into existence. Silhouetted in the blaze were the three Radom ninja's already making their return to finish off their prey.

They had no time to mourn of even to hope that Hayato had lived. As quickly as the light had faded the enemy had returned. Their target now was Yumi. In an instant, two of the ninjas appeared in front of Yumi, and in unison both punched her in the stomach area. The sound of escaping air followed by her already drained body going limp was small and quiet. Taking Yumi up into his arms one of the ninja quickly jumped up and flew away at lighting speed, leaving the other two to deal with the remaining space knights. 

--------------DR-------------

From the darkness Jessica continued to watch with great excitement as she watched her pet project quickly do its work. She could feel the energy from her warriors begin to fade but she knew they had enough energy to do one final attack. Mentally she sent the command. It wouldn't be long now.

--------------DR-------------

Receiving their master's orders the two remaining warriors took up their stance. Their arms began to glow as energy began to flow; they were preparing their Voltekka's. 

In the short amount of time that all this had happened, both David and Dead had already began an attack. Each one ran towards one of Radom.

The ninja had no choice, they couldn't stop the charging but they had to defend themselves. Pulling their lances they met their enemy. Even as their arms grew in brightness they knew that they would no longer be able to attack with Voltekka's. Both continued to fight their targets. Suddenly one of the ninja screamed out in pain. Looking down at his chest he saw a lance deep with in him. Backing away slowly he looked up at his killer. 

With the last amount of strength he formed his hand into a sharp looking blade and stabbed David in the side. David screamed out as he tried to back away, but the ninja wasn't done yet, with all his remaining strength he kicked David back several hundred feet. Looking down at his arm he noticed that his hand was no longer a part of him. With a sigh, his arms went dark and he fell to the ground.

The other ninja quickly realized his ally had been slain. With the remaining strength that residing in himself he quickly took hold of Dead. Rising up several feet into the air he sent the last of his energy to his weapon. In a blinding flash the ninja exploded as his Voltekka cells went critical and exploded, taking with him another of the Knights family, Dead. As the remaining Knights watched on in horror the screams of their friend reach out to them, and then nothing.


End file.
